Echo
by Queen Nan
Summary: It started with a perfect kiss then, they could feel the poison set it. No matter how perfect, no matter how true, perfect can't change their reality, and eventually someone is going to have to go. Swan Queen spoilers until 2x18
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: So I may have gotten my Swan Queen writing mojo back. I'm working on Enchanted and Even Angels, but this story ate at my brain, so here is the first chapter.**_

**Echo**

* * *

_**It started with a perfect kiss… then…**_

_The curse that had hit Emma had been a surprise, and the results had caused just about everyone and their mothers decry Regina as a traitor. The fact that Regina had tried valiantly to step in front of the spell only to be tossed aside by Emma, as the 'Savior' bravely (Stupidly) took the hit instead was only pointed out after Snow had nearly taken Regina's head off with Charming's sword. _

_If it hadn't been her own near decapitation Regina might have sassed the woman over that pesky darkness that was still very present in her once fair heart. As it was, Regina hadn't risen to the bait, and her only effort to defend herself had been her teleporting away in several puffs of smoke. It had been Neal, in his effort to be a good father, who'd stepped in front of Regina and defended her by pointing out that Regina had been the original target of the spell and that it had been Emma who'd pushed her to the side, again, as Charming would note bitterly. _

_They'd tried to rouse Emma, and had been wholly unsuccessful. The normally pink cheeked blonde was pale and her eyes were firmly shut in what was likely a modified version of the sleeping curse that had afflicted Emma's mother and the son she shared with Regina. Modified in that it could now be used a long range apparently. As Snow and Charming had shaken Emma and kissed her forehead in turn, Regina had turned on Tamara and Owen, furious on her son's behalf. _

_The fact that it had been Emma Swan who had saved her from their barbaric torture was a favor Regina still felt she owed, despite the fact that her and Miss Swan were barely on speaking terms. Regina couldn't deny how close she'd been to giving in and begging for death after the third straight day of starvation and torture. _

_With an angry snarl she'd thrown them into the wall and demanded, "Tell me how to bring her back!?" _

_Tamara, with her mad eyes and dark smirk had hissed, "True love's kiss, just like every other curse." _

_Regina had flicked her wrist and relieved them of the magic they'd stolen from her, relieved them of the device that had been storing it, "If we cannot wake her up, you will beg me for death." Later, Henry's lips would curl into a dark, grim smile when Neal spoke of Regina's threat. It was a look she never wanted to see on her son's face again. _

_Regina had returned to Emma's side and bent down to swoop her into her arms, displaying strength not entirely from magic before she strode away with her, intent on the hospital. The Charmings and the father of her son had scrambled behind her even as the dwarves had swarmed Owen and Tamara to drag them to the jail where they'd been locked up. Once they'd reached the hospital it had taken Dr. Whale less than ten minutes to declare that modern medicine would do nothing for Emma's condition. After that it had been a mad scramble. Henry had been retrieved in short order, the logic of course being that if Emma had been able to wake him then of course his kiss would work on her. Rumple had scoffed silently and much like Regina, he hadn't been the least bit surprised when Henry's kiss did nothing. _

_It was explained to a tearful Henry that his failure wasn't his fault at all, but that as an adult, Emma had already come into contact with her 'True Love' as in the romantic kind. _

_Henry, with his tearful eyes, had turned on Neal and demanded he kiss Emma. It had tugged uncomfortably low in Regina's stomach when Neal's lips had brushed softly against Emma's. And the vindictive glee that had welled up in her when his kiss did nothing as well had nothing to do with not wanting Miss Swan to wake up, and more to do with Rumple's son getting something else she'd been denied so long ago. _

_He already had Henry's love with nothing more than an ejaculation in the back of a car years ago as a claim to it, did he really deserve to be Emma Swan true love? Regina Mills thought not, vehemently so in fact. _

_The glee hadn't lasted of course, Henry had been crestfallen, and devastated that Emma was still sleeping and that they now had no clue as to who her true love might be. As much as she resented Neal, she'd have done just about anything to remove that broken hearted look from her son's face. Moments later Henry had lashed out at her, accusing her of cursing Emma, or at the very least arranging it, which was just... so typical lately. She'd done her best to placate him but he wanted none of it. _

_It was the first time he'd ever told her he hated her. And though she was sure she'd masked it, it had broken her already irreparably fractured heart almost beyond recognition. As he'd stared at her with flaring nostrils and ruddy cheeks, his eyes glinting furiously, she'd been unable to recognize her own son. After a long moment she had turned on her heel and strode from the room without another word. _

_She'd seen him the next day and he'd apologized when Neal had so generously told Henry of how angry Regina had been over Emma's condition. He'd been a little surprised when she hadn't immediately forgiven his harsh, hurtful words. As it still stood, she was rather tired of feeling like a dog begging for scraps only to be swatted in the face with the newspaper as if she'd messed in the house. She adored Pongo, but that certainly didn't make her Perdita. Her desire to please Henry in all things had cooled greatly, and as a mother she didn't feel it vindictive at all to show him that his lack of concern over his treatment of her had consequences, namely, her lack of desire to be subjected to his abuse just for the sake of his company. She loved her son, but she didn't much like how awful he could be to her at what seemed like the flip of a switch. _

_She'd avoided him, Neal, and the two idiots while Emma had lingered in her cursed sleep. In her own time, away from all of them and their toxic presence she'd been researching, looking for any cure she might find to wake Emma. In the end her suggestion had been frank. Start bringing in people to kiss the slumbering savior. It was unsavory and desperate but Regina saw no other way to wake her, and Rumple had agreed. Snow of course had rejected the idea out of hand, whether it was it was because Regina had suggested it or because she found it crass, Regina wasn't sure, perhaps a huge helping of both. Charming on the other hand had been more pragmatic. _

_When Doctor Whale had come in he'd all but demanded he kiss his slumbering daughter, which of course hadn't worked but the smarmy doctor had been happy to comply. _

_After that the Charmings, Neal, and Henry had brought in at least a man a day, hoping that one of the men would be the one to wake Miss Swan. None had succeeded. _

_It hadn't been until Ruby had breezed in and planted one on Miss Swan's lips with a smack that everyone in the room realized they'd forgotten to take into account that Miss Swan's true love could very well be a woman. Truthfully they knew very little about Miss Swan's preferences so it was more than possible. Snow had been especially distraught; horrified that she might have secretly dismissed the idea that would have woken her daughter because it didn't fit in with her fairytale upbringing. _

_Which led Regina to her current dilemma._

She stared darkly at Miss Swan's prone form, her brow knit in contemplation. Three weeks of the curse and a string of kisses later, and they were still no closer to waking her up. Ruby's kiss the day before had opened up new options for them but they still had to find the right person to kiss Emma, and the longer she lingered in her coma, the more her family was coming to the conclusion that she would never wake.

Which Regina did not accept. If for no other reason than the fact that she'd be forced to make good on her threat to torture Tamara and Owen for the affront if Miss Swan was not saved. She'd never been fond of torture. As she frowned down at Miss Swan, she mused darkly that she might be compelled to make an exception.

She glanced back and huffed. She'd decided to visit today when she knew no one, namely Snow White, would be hovering in Emma's room. If Regina was correct then the almost happy family was likely eating lunch at Granny's.

She fixated on Emma's lips before she glanced back at the doorway, making quite sure she was alone. She knew realistically that she had to try, if only to assure herself that she'd done everything in her power to wake Emma up. And when her kiss did nothing she could tell everyone that she'd made a token effort but of course she wasn't Emma's true love.

Regina squared her shoulders with one last look back before she bent at the waist and paused, her lips hovering just shy of Emma's for a long moment before closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the still ones below her.

She gasped as a shock of magic burst from both of them and Emma shifted beneath her, releasing the tiniest of moans. Regina recoiled back from the kiss and Emma's eyes fluttered. In a moment of pure panic Regina vanished in a puff of purple smoke that left the lingering smell of apples behind while Emma let out a deep groan as her eyes adjusted to bright light of the hospital and she surveyed the empty room.

As she let out a deep breath as she searched the room, while just beyond her doorway her mother stood with a hand pressed to her mouth as she fought down her horror.

* * *

**Read and Review please  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, and to everyone who read! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Including the lyrics from the first chapter. I always forget the disclaimers. **

* * *

_The next couple of days after waking from the curse Neal's bitch fiancé (Ex?) and Greg or Owen or whoever the hell he was had sent at her were surreal. Henry of course had been ecstatic, jubilantly throwing himself on her as if she was the second coming. Her parents had been happy as well, though something had lingered in Mary Margaret's eyes when she looked at Emma now, some secret thing that Emma had no interest in analyzing. Neal had offered her his token grin and to her relief the fluttering in her stomach was well and gone whenever he looked at her which suited her fine. _

_She wished someone had seen who had woke her, but it was enough to know that it wasn't Neal, that she wasn't expected to elope with the man who had fathered Henry out of some sort of obligation. The fact that she had a true love out there somewhere was actually perfect. He, or she, was being perfectly respectful and not pushy which actually warmed her. That her true love had woken her and left, expecting nothing in return? She kind of wanted to meet that person, just as soon as she got a hold of Regina. _

_The Queen was being difficult and refusing any and all invitations to the hospital, even Henry hadn't been a good enough reason to come see Emma. The Queen had been terse on the phone, congratulating her on escaping death one more time before hanging up. _

_Emma had pouted for an hour, she'd wanted Regina to engage, some verbal sparring would have been perfect after hours of being fawned over. When she'd asked Henry why his mom was staying away he'd become a little shamefaced. _

_It had taken nearly an hour to drag the truth out of him. She'd probably rivaled Regina with how she'd scolded him for being so ugly to his mother. He'd tried to defend himself but she wanted none of it. _

_She could vividly recall Regina's ashen face when she'd rescued her from Greg and Tamara. She could remember the clawing fear when she'd believed Regina dead. She could remember that the only two words Regina had asked were, "Henry," And "Safe?" Regina had given herself up so that Henry would be released but even that hadn't been enough for the boy, and if Emma was getting tired of his double standard, Regina must be sick of it. _

_She'd bullied Dr. Whale into releasing her with the intention of visiting Regina just as soon as she shook her mother, father, and son, but that had taken nearly two days to do successfully. _

Now here she was, rocking back and forth on Regina's porch, debating whether she should knock or ring the bell. After a long moment she huffed and pressed a finger up and rang the doorbell before squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, mentally preparing herself for whatever mood Regina might be in.

Only the Queen didn't answer the door. Emma rang again and waited with her head cocked as she peered petulantly at the door, offended by the fact that Regina must be ignoring her. Her nostrils flared as she jabbed the bell again before tossing her hands up and turning on her heel, prepared to storm from the porch. She got halfway down the walk before she let out a heavy sigh and decided to try around back. Maybe Regina was asleep or something.

A grin quirked her lips at the idea of Regina taking a nap mid day, and if she was Emma could tease her about being old. That would guarantee an engagement on Regina's part. She strolled around back and paused when she came upon a sight that brought an absent smile to her lips. It was no wonder Regina hadn't heard the bell, seeing as she was busy tending her tree with… Emma squinted. With jeans on?!

"I didn't know you owned jeans." She spoke without thinking, as she often did and Regina started and nearly toppled over in her rush to stand and spin around.

The Queen managed to right herself and Emma was impressed that she managed to appear dignified with dirt clinging to the knees of her jeans and her cheeks flushed with surprise, "Miss Swan, to what do I owe this intrusion?"

Emma shrugged and took a step forward and narrowed her eyes as Regina took what seemed to be an instinctive step back, "I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing. I know I was the one cursed but you were tortured right before that. Have you seen Whale about that?"

Regina crossed her arms, "I'm fine Miss Swan."

Emma folded her arms after taking another step, "So you saw Whale?"

Regina glared, "I didn't say that."

Emma took another step and reached out a hand which caused Regina to flinch, "Regina… you need to be checked out, there is no telling how much damage Crazy and Crazier did to you." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "And what's with the sudden respect for personal space, normally you'd be in my face by now." She didn't add that she'd missed that, their verbal smack-downs that held an undercurrent that went beyond hate. Just tension, no magic or violence, just… that tension that had a name Emma wasn't willing to acknowledge just yet.

Regina's shoulders squared at the challenge as a smirk curled across her lips, "Why Sheriff, you almost sound… disappointed?" That personal space Emma was resenting? It vanished a second later and Regina stepped close to her with a dangerous smile that glinted all the way up to her eyes.

Emma's breath hitched against her will as Regina's disrespect for personal space vanished entirely as she pressed their fronts together with an evil grin, "We were surprised when Ruby kissed you Miss Swan, well… your mother was. I wasn't, you have far too much interest in my chest to be completely straight."

Emma's eyebrows shot up, "Ruby kissed me?"

Regina nodded placidly as her hand came up to trace Emma's collar, "Hmm… yes. She opened up new doors even if she wasn't your true love."

Emma fought the shiver that wanted to trail up her spine at Regina's husky tone even as she drawled, "Why do I get the feeling you know who woke me up?"

Regina had the best poker face as she replied, "Why would I know anything about that Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled eyes, "Never mind, why didn't you come to the hospital?"

Regina's smirk was wiped away as she scowled, "For what purpose Miss Swan? No one wanted to see me there."

Emma blurted before she could sensor herself, "I did."

Regina's whole face and body seemed to soften as she stared at Emma. The softness in her eyes was something Emma had never had directed at her and to her embarrassment she liked it. She liked those brown eyes staring at her like that.

She cleared her throat and took a giant step back, "Well…"

Regina eyed her for a moment before turning back to the tree, "Will that be all Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Really Regina? Still?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder before kneeling back down, "I will call you Miss Swan for as long as I like."

Emma huffed, "We share a son."

Regina's hands stilled over the small shovel she was using to dig up weeds before she whispered, "No Miss Swan, we don't."

Emma winced, "Regina… I know Henry was ugly to you but…"

Regina cut her off quietly, "He said he hated me Emma…"

Emma's eyes closed almost against her will as she pictured the look on Regina's face when Henry had uttered those words, "I'm sure he didn't mean it Regina."

Regina shrugged listlessly, "And how soon until he does? I did nothing this time Miss Swan, I was wholly innocent in cursing you, much like I didn't kill the cricket but it didn't matter, and the next time something goes wrong in town, how quick will you be to turn on me, again? I am trying Miss Swan, desperately, but I feel like a dog that keeps getting slapped down for the effort." The Queen's shoulders shook a little, "And I know myself Miss Swan, eventually I am going to bite back, I already have, and I'll do it again."

Emma muttered, "You aren't a dog Regina."

To her surprise Regina shot to her feet and turned with a snarl, "Then maybe everyone should stop treating me like one." She ran a dirty hand through her dark hair before scoffing, "I… just go Miss Swan. Tell Henry he doesn't have to come see me if he doesn't wish to." She looked so hurt at the thought that Emma took a step forward; closing some of the space she'd created.

"Regina…" Emma wanted to reach out but she stamped down the urge, "I didn't come here to discuss Henry."

Regina let out a tired sigh, "Then why are you here Miss Swan?"

Emma took a deep, cleansing breath and took a chance, "I… I wanted to see you. Just me."

Something flickered in Regina's eyes before she shut it down, "Why?"

Emma shrugged a little helplessly, "Who woke me up Regina?"

Regina waved the hand with the small shovel and laughed, "How should I know Miss Swan?"

Emma snapped back, "Because you are Storybrooke, I don't believe for a second that anything happens in this town without you knowing."

Regina was quiet for a long moment before she replied tiredly, "Let it go Emma. Take the fact that they didn't want you to know as a hint."

Emma's face fell, "Like… you think they don't want me?"

Regina shook her head, "I imagine that they felt you wouldn't want them." Something about her voice set Emma's teeth on edge as Regina continued, "If you'll excuse me Miss Swan."

Emma reached out and caught Regina's hand, "Regina please…"

Regina let out a sigh but just for a moment her hand turned and she squeezed Emma's, "Goodbye Miss Swa- Emma."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut at the silken sound of her name from Regina's lips, and in the next instant Regina was striding across the yard and into the house. She shut the door firmly behind her and the lock echoed as she turned it. Emma stared helplessly after her, blinking in confusion, unsure of what had just happened between them.

* * *

Emma trailed a little listlessly into the loft she shared with her parents and son.

The three of them, plus Neal, who was apparently part of the family now, perked up as she entered the apartment.

Henry spoke, "Hey mom, where did you go?"

Emma blinked, and for a second considered lying outright, but something about her time with Regina spurred her forward and poked at the stubbornness that was bred into her, "I was with your mom." She said it firmly, refusing to be cowed by these people, this family of hers. There was nothing wrong with her checking on Regina, in fact, it was wrong that none of them had.

It was Snow who spoke first, "WHY?" Her voice was strangely pitched and more than a little panicked.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Because…" before turning towards the stairs.

Henry's face twisted into a slight scowl, "Why would you want to spend time with her?"

Emma slowly turned back and ground out, "To check on her. To make sure there was no lasting damage done by Tamara," She leveled a glare at Neal, "And Greg. You all may have forgotten but she was tortured, to the point where I thought she was dead, and I haven't forgotten that. I haven't forgotten holding her lifeless body praying that she wasn't really gone, so yeah. I went to check on Regina, and now I am going to call Dr. Whale and bully him into making a freaking house-call to make sure there isn't any lasting damage."

She would have stomped away but was stopped by Henry's careless voice, "Why? She's the Evil Queen."

Emma's shoulders bunched as the image of Henry whacking Regina in the face with a newspaper flitted through her mind.

Quietly she spoke, "Henry… your mom also wanted me to tell that you didn't have to see her if you didn't want to."

Neal grunted, "Good. She has no busine-"

Emma cut him off with a vicious growl, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear Neal, I may have given birth to him, and I may accept the title of mom now, but Regina? She's his mother; she soothed every hurt, dealt with every tantrum, and bought every damn comic. When Henry learned to walk? He was walking towards her, his first word wasn't dada, it was mama and he sure as hell wasn't saying it to me. So you do not get to comment on Regina, you don't get to deny her that title, because I have not forgotten that you are son of Rumpelstiltskin! I haven't forgotten that you left me in jail pregnant! Regina took Henry in, she raised him and no matter what he or anyone else says I do not doubt that she loves him. He may call you dad, and he may call me mom, but neither one of us has earned those titles."

David was the one that spoke, "Not too long ago you were the one who was telling Regina Henry wasn't her son…"

Emma flinched, "And I was wrong…"

The room was quiet before Henry asked, "Why doesn't she want to see me?"

It was something about the way he phrased the question as if Regina had barred him from her presence rather than leave their contact up to him that made her snap, "I don't know Henry, it may have something to do with you telling her you hate her."

She didn't look at their son as she marched to the stairs and took them two at a time, intent on calling Whale and demanding a visit to Regina from him.

* * *

Regina glared at Victor Frankenstein with more venom then she had mustered in a while, "No."

He let out an irritated sigh, "Regina, you need to come to the hospital for some tests, and to be honest I'd recommend seeing Dr. Hopper again."

Regina's scowl deepened, "No. I am fine Victor, and I have no interest in seeing the cricket so that he can spread my business to Snow White and the eight idiots."

His brow scrunched, "Eight?"

Her lips curled a little, "I include Charming of course."

Her smirk grew as one of his own blossomed across his face, "Heh…" They smirked at each other for a moment before his face smoothed and he spoke, "Regina, at least come to the hospital for an EKG and a chest x-ray, maybe some blood work. The torture…"

Regina waved a hand, "I'm fine Victor."

Quietly he shook his head, "They electrocuted you for days Regina, and they starved you. That kind of torture leaves lasting damage."

Regina wandered to her wet bar, "Are you still a scotch man Victor?" He nodded, "Neat?"

He nodded again, "Regina I am asking, as your friend."

She scoffed, "Friend Victor, really? That's low, even for you. Do you often make a habit of trying to choke your friends?"

His eyes flashed, "I wanted to get back to my brother, and if you'd had magic at the time you would have blasted me across town."

She hummed as she handed him the tumbler of scotch, "Indeed I would have dear. You must admit that I was exceptionally kind to you during the curse, you were still a doctor, wealthy, and raging lothario."

He nodded, his eyes downcast, "You were… why?"

Regina smiled at him, "You tried to help me once, by bringing Daniel back. That it failed wasn't your fault."

His cheeks flushed as he murmured, "I… Regina…"

She cocked her head, "What?"

He took a breath and shook his head firmly, "Nothing. Regina please come to the hospital? Just…"

She swirled the drink in her hand and asked quietly, "What am I to do if something is indeed wrong with me Victor?"

He answered firmly, "We'll treat you aggressively, we can take care of you Regina. Sheriff Swan isn't going to let this go Regina, she outright threatened to arrest me if I didn't make this house call, she's very worried about you."

She snorted, "Now who is abusing her power…" She softened for a moment before she locked down the emotion and growled, "If I came to hospital I would hold you to _this _world's privacy laws Victor. If she asks, you tell Miss Swan I am fine, no matter what the tests say."

He hesitated, "Only if you agree to be treated if there is a problem…"

She growled, "No deal."

He hissed back, "Regina… contrary to popular belief there are people in this town who would not like to see you dead, I am one of those people, Kathryn Nola… Abigail? And a host of others who are better off in this world then they ever were in the other. It may not have been your intention but this world is truly better for the sick and poor than the other."

She deflated, "I died Victor… more than once, my heart stopped, I stopped breathing, I stopped… being. I was still and I… there _will_ be damage Victor, and I'm not sure how much fight I have left in me."

His eyes softened, "Just… let me run the tests Regina, and we can go from there alright?"

She nodded placidly and sat quietly with him as they finished their drinks.

* * *

Emma stormed into the Storybrooke sheriff's office with her parents, Neal, and Henry trailing meekly after her, "No one questioned them? No one asked exactly what they did to Regina?"

David spoke up, "We wanted to wait for you, and to be honest we were more worried about waking you up."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Right…" She stalked to the cells where their prisoners were talking quietly and barked, "Hey!"

They turned to look at her with twin looks of derision on their faces, but is was Tamara who spoke, "Yes Emma?"

Emma growled back, "Sheriff Swan to you." She placed her hands against the bars and demanded, "I want to know exactly what you did to Regina while you had her."

They both looked surprised as Greg scoffed, "I assumed you'd be thanking us for putting that bit-"

Emma snarled, "Watch it and just answer the question."

Tamara stood slowly and strolled to the bars as she replied, "We killed her. Over and over again, what was it Owen? Ten times?"

He shook his head with a smirk, "Eleven baby."

Tamara lunged for the bars and wrapped her hands around Emma's curled ones, "We pumped 10,000 volts of electricity through her so that she'd release her magic. Which she did… eventually, but she did it much slower than we were expecting. She was tough; I have to give her that." A nasty smile curled across her lips, "She cried out for you _Em-ma. _She screamed and screamed until she was spitting up blood because her throat was torn… and that's just what _we _did to her."

Emma yanked her hands free and glanced at Greg, who looked surprised now, "Who else was alone with her? What else did you do?!"

Tamara let out a giggle, "Well someone had to watch her when we were busy in town… and Hook… well…"

Emma hand snaked out and she caught Tamara by the hair, "You left her alone with Hook?"

Tamara nodded, "We did… and I must say _Em-ma_, her majesty was decidedly more rumpled when we came back, and Hook does have an appreciation for beautiful women."

Behind her Snow let out a pitiful little moan and Henry asked uncertainly, "I don't understand?"

Emma wrapped her free hand around Tamara's throat, "It he touched her, if he…" She was trembling now, "I…" She released Tamara abruptly, shaking away the urge to choke the life from Tamara as she backed away.

She turned and faced her parents, son, Neal, and Leroy before ordering harshly, "Leroy, you watch them and if they breathe funny? Shoot them!"

She stomped past everyone as David asked, "Where are you going?"

Emma spat as she shoved the door open, "To find Hook!"

* * *

**Read and Review and yes... I may be a tad evil  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Not so evil am I? I had intended to wait before posting this but then I realized that was a very mean cliff hanger I left you all on so... update. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Emma Swan stormed down Main Street with her parents and son scrambling behind her, "Emma! Emma what are you going to do?"

Emma snapped at her mother, "I am going to find Hook and kill him."

David shook his head, "Emma…"

Emma stopped and whirled around, "If he… if he…" She was so angry she was shaking, "He… He can't get away with it. He won't get away with it!"

David held up his hands, "Then we arrest him, if he did… that to Regina then we arrest him, but Emma you can't kill him."

Emma eyes narrowed as she spat back, "So it's ok for Snow but not for anyone else?"

David's eyes hardened, "Your_ mother _was protecting her family! Don't you dare-"

Emma cut him off viciously, "Regina is a part of _my _family damn it!"

Snow stepped towards her, "Emma Regina isn't…"

Emma snapped shortly, "She is the mother of my son! She raised Henry! She raised you for Christ's sake! Whether you like it or not Regina is family, mine and yours, and like you and _Charming _are always saying, you don't abandon family."

David folded his arms, "Family or not, you are not killing Hook."

Emma took a dangerous step forward and snarled, "And if I do kill him David? It will be me; I'll look him in the eye and kill him myself…" She shot a dark look at her mother, "I won't manipulate the only person who loves him into killing him for me."

She turned to stalk away but was stopped by Snow's broken voice, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that Emma?"

Emma didn't turn, "For using Regina, for destroying her? Because that was the real evil Snow, what you did to Regina was the real evil, so I'll forgive you for that when she does." She resumed her brutal pace, intent on the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

Captain Hook slapped his hand down onto the bar and roared, "Another!"

The bartender rolled his eyes as he set the bottle of rum down and plucked the fifty dollar bill from Hook's hand with a muttered, "Pirates…" before turning and making his way to the other end of the bar.

Hook grabbed the bottle with a scowl and tore the lid off before taking a long pull. He wasn't completely in the bottle but he was drunk enough that he didn't notice the sudden scramble of the bar patrons before a hand caught his hook and wrenched it off before slapping the bottle from his hand.

He let out a yelp, "I paid for that!"

His hook was tossed away as he came face to face with an enraged Emma Swan, "Well hello lo-" His voice was choked as a vice like hand seized his throat. His eyes flitted to the other patrons of the bar and to the bartender and sighed when he realized each of them were avoiding his eyes.

Emma's hand tightened and Hook's eyes bulged as the blonde woman seemed to struggle with herself, "Did you…" Her voice trailed off in a string sputtering.

Hook held his hand and stump up, "Whatever you need Swan… I am at your service."

Emma shook him angrily, "I want the truth Hook!"

He nodded, sensing that he was in very real danger "The truth about what?"

She stared at him before releasing him abruptly and drawing her gun to level at him, "Not here Hook." She nodded towards the exit, "Let's go."

He stalled, "How do I know you won't shoot me in the back?"

He flinched when she growled, "You don't, now walk."

She nodded again towards the exit and Hook slowly walked out of the bar, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to get away from Emma Swan, who was clearly in a murderous mood.

She led him to the back alley and shoved him against the dirty brick wall as she leveled the gun again, "Tamara and Greg had some interesting things to tell me Hook…"

He hesitated before sneering, "Did they? Did they tell you how much they tortured Regina? It was barbaric, and I'm a bloody pirate!" He shifted, "Why would you believe a word they said?"

Emma's grip on her gun tightened and his eyes flicked to the weapon as she hissed, "You were left alone with Regina, while she was prone… vulnerable."

Hook shrugged, "Yeah… so? At least when she was with me she wasn't being murdered over and over."

Emma shifted with a dark look as she choked out, "Tamara implied you… that you _raped _her."

Hook felt cold rage well in his chest and very real fear when he realized that Emma might very well shoot him simply for the implied crime.

His hands shot up as he all but howled, "I would never! That bitch," He scrambled to clarify when Emma's finger tightened on the trigger, "Tamara! Tamara, not Regina. That bitch tortured her for hours and the only reprieve Regina got was when she was with me! I may have raped and pillaged in the past but I'm not the sort of monster who would rape a helpless woman who was so near death she actually died! More than once! They killed her again and again, before bringing her back only to do it again. She screamed and convulsed on that blasted slab and they kept at it! I'm a pirate and a bastard but I wouldn't rape a woman who was already in so much pain." Against his will his eyes welled as he considered the woman who had been tortured far more brutally than anything he could ever dream up. He whispered, "I'm not a sadist Emma…" A second passed and he muttered, "Tamara might be though."

Emma's gun wavered, "You… and if I ask her? If I ask her she'll tell me the same?"

Hook slumped, "She was unconscious almost the whole time she was with me Emma, she… She won't be able to confirm or deny it either way."

Emma stared at him for a long while, gun still held firmly before asking, "She suffered didn't she? Tamara said she screamed for me."

Hook nodded a little miserably, he'd done horrible things in Neverland but the brutal things visited on Regina made him sick to his stomach, "You and the little tike, Henry and Emma, no one else. Once Tamara made it clear she'd use Regina's magic to kill you, Henry, and Neal Regina resisted even more than she had been. She was belligerent and it took me a little while to realize that she was baiting them, hoping they'd let her die before they could take her magic."

Emma lowered the gun, "It really doesn't sit well with you does it? What they did to her?"

Hook averted his eyes and spoke, "I had one conversation with her, on the third day… she begged me to kill her Emma, she begged me to end it all for her, so that her magic couldn't be used on people she loved. I…"

Emma holstered her gun, "Were you going to?"

Hook wasn't shamed in the least as he nodded, "I was going to kill her but then… well… I had your phone number didn't I? I didn't have to kill her, I just had to tell you were she was, I knew you'd save her."

Emma stepped away from him and breathed, "You sent the text from her phone? That was you?"

He smiled proud of himself for once, "I did. Regina certainly couldn't, her hands were curled into claws after clenching them for so bloody long, so I sent the text."

Emma stared hard at him for a very long moment before she spoke, "I want to believe you Hook, and I think I do, but I am going to have to ask her."

Hook nodded and as she turned away he spoke up, "You're in her phone as Emma by the way…"

Emma turned to look at him, head cocked in confusion, "So…?"

He shrugged, "It was just a bit odd, I'd never heard her call you anything but Miss Swan. I suppose I find it curious is all."

* * *

Emma braced herself for the inevitably unpleasant conversation with Regina that was about to occur. She raised her hand and hammered on the door, before stepping back to wait. She scuffed her boot against the porch as she shifted from foot to foot for a couple of minutes before the door swung open.

Regina stood in the doorway, dressed once again in her Mayoral finery, with black slacks and a crimson shirt, "Emma?"

Emma smiled reflexively at the use of her name, "Can I come in? I need to speak to you about something."

Regina stepped forward, concern washing over her features, "Henry? Is he alright?"

Emma nodded quickly, "Yeah, he's fine, this isn't about him."

Regina eyed her before stepping aside and motioning her forward, "Do come in then Emma."

Regina led her to her study and ushered her into a seat before nodding towards her wet bar, "Drink?"

Emma nodded, "Sure… cider?" She smiled when Regina's face lit up before the woman poured her two fingers of her cider in a cut crystal tumbler and handed it to her before sitting across from her.

Regina took a sip of her cider, "What did you need to speak with me about?"

Emma flinched before taking a fortifying sip before speaking, "I… I need to ask you about your time with Tamara, Greg, and Hook."

Regina's face grew cold, "What about my time with them?"

Emma really didn't want to ask her next question but she had to, "Tamara implied that Hook… that he…" Regina's leaned forward and once again she looked concerned. Emma closed her eyes and breathed, "She implied that he raped you Regina."

A flurry of movement had her snapping her eyes open to watched as Regina loomed over her with an enraged look on her face, "What?!" Her hands found her hips as she hissed, "Who has she shared these… accusations with?"

Emma wilted, "Snow, David, Neal, Leroy, and I." She hesitated before adding, "She implied it in front of Henry too but he didn't understand what she meant and if I have any say in it he won't."

Regina's fists clenched, "He had better not! It isn't true and I will not have my- our son believing that."

Emma stared at her hopefully, "It isn't true? Hook swore he hadn't but I wanted to make sure."

Regina sagged back into her chair, "My time with Hook was my only reprieve Emma. I feigned unconsciousness every time I was alone with him but I was aware. He never touched me, not like that at least. He used a damp cloth to wipe away my sweat and some of the blood, but he never laid a hand on me in any other way. He sent the text from my phone, he helped you find me." She scowled, "He may be a pirate but I will not have that woman laying such a crime at his feet."

Emma scrubbed a hand over her face, "Thank God, I really didn't want to explain to Henry why I killed Hook." She shrugged, "I mean I would have, but I wouldn't have enjoyed it at all."

Regina stared down at her, "Killed Hook? If he had raped me?"

Emma nodded firmly, "At the very least I would have beat the ever living hell out of him." She stood and reached a hand out to grab Regina's elbow.

Regina let her as she replied, "Allow me to assure you Emma, had Hook violated me in such a way I would have dealt with him myself," She added with a dark frown, "And it wouldn't have been the first time either."

Emma cocked her head, "What does that mean?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing Emma, now why don't we finish our drinks."

Emma felt surprise wash over her features, "You… you're ok with me staying?"

Regina bobbed her head and stated seriously, "I did already pour the drink Emma, and I hate to waste good cider."

Emma promptly sat back down and retrieved her glass, "Have you seen Whale yet?" She wanted to kick herself as Regina's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Do not make me reconsider throwing you out Emma." Regina took a large gulp of her cider as she glared at her over the rim of her drink.

Emma held up her free hand and sighed, "I'm just worried about you Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Really dear, and why is that?"

Emma shrugged, "Family is supposed to look out for each other aren't they?"

Regina blinked, "I wasn't aware we were family Emma."

Emma grinned at her, "Well we do share a son don't we? I mean you and I are basically like divorced moms," She paused and considered that before adding, "Except I've never had the pleasure of sleeping with you." As soon as the words left her mouth she clamped her jaw shut and felt her ears flame red with embarrassment. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as Regina smirked at her.

The Queen purred, "And it would have been a pleasure I'm sure. We certainly don't lack for passion." Emma sputtered as Regina leaned back into her chair and continued, "Your parents were stunned when Miss Lucas kissed you, and I suppose they had no idea that you might have a fondness for the… fairer sex." A smirked curled across her lips, "I wasn't surprised in the least of course, again you have always been far too interested in my chest."

Emma shoved the embarrassment aside and shot back, "Well your Majesty, don't think for a minute I haven't noticed you staring at my ass."

Regina's eyebrow rose slowly, "I've never hid it. You do wear jeans well Emma."

Emma finished off her drink and smiled, "I like this."

Regina stood and nodded towards her empty glass before taking it to refill, "What's that dear?"

Emma waved a hand, "This, us. Just talking…" She made a decision, "And the flirting, I really like the flirting."

Regina looked so surprised Emma almost back tracked but to her surprise a pretty blush stained the brunette's cheeks, "Do you dear?"

Emma nodded, "I do."

Regina smiled at her before her face fell, "Careful Emma, what would your parents say?"

Emma shrugged, "I have no idea, and to be honest I don't really care. This is the first time I haven't wanted to tear my hair out in weeks, so I'm going to keep flirting whether they like it or not."

Regina asked abruptly, "And if I don't like it?"

Emma let out a puff of air, "I… I will stop if you don't, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She added darkly, "Especially not after today." She glanced at Regina hopefully, "Do you… do you like it?"

Regina raised her eyes to meet Emma's and breathed out after a long hesitant moment, "… … Yes."

Emma felt a smile burst across her face as Regina offered her a shy, oh so beautiful one in return.

Emma stared at her, grinning like a loon until Regina asked a little snippily, "Why are you smiling like that Emma? You look positively deranged."

Emma shrugged, "I'm just wondering what you would look like in love." She nodded firmly, "Seems like something I would love to see."

Regina stared at her before shoving the refilled glass into her hands as another blush tore across her face.

* * *

Regina stared at very drunk Emma Swan with a carefree grin as the 'Savior' waved a hand around, "I'm just saying! Neal doesn't get to dictate Henry's life right? He left me in jail, and you… you raised him! Henry has two mommies…" The blonde squinted, "Do you think I could convince Henry to call him 'sperm donor'?"

Regina snorted into her tumbler, "I don't imagine so Emma."

Emma pouted at her, "Why?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the whine, "It just doesn't seem like something he would do Emma."

Emma nodded a little miserably, "Henry can be really mean when he wants to be."

Regina pursed her lips, "Yes he can be."

Emma nearly sloshed her drink onto Regina's pristine rug as she jerked, "But you can be really nice, which who knew, so I guess it evens out!" She frowned, "I guess Henry knew. Did you know he wants twelve new comics every week? We bought them for a while but the last three weeks just… it is a lot of money. He says he follows them all… that is a lot of money Regina!"

Regina smiled indulgently, "He does follow them all, he…" She shook her head, Emma was a little too drunk to start confiding in now, so she trailed off, "He does follow all of them, and it is a lot of money." She stood and held out a hand, "Join me?"

Emma bound to her feet and seized Regina's hand, "Where are we going?" Her eyes widened, "To your room?"

Regina shook her head with a laugh, "To Henry's."

Emma frowned, "Oh…" She shrugged and followed Regina placidly.

Regina led Emma up the stairs to Henry's room and bent to pull out a large tub of comics before hoisting them onto the bed.

Emma's eyes widened, "That is a lot of comics…"

Regina nodded, "And these are just this years. He's been collecting them for years, the rest are in the garage." She opened the tub and counted out thirty-six comics, "The last three weeks of new issues, give them to Henry."

Emma took the comics and beamed at her, "He'll love them, and when finds out there are from you he'll…"

Regina shook her head abruptly, "No. He'll just… don't tell him they're from me, I have no interest in being accused of buying his love. They'll make him happy and that's enough."

Emma stared at her with surprisingly clear eyes before she set the comics down on the bed and cupped Regina's cheeks with both hands.

She breathed, "Why can't anyone else see it?"

Regina's eyes dipped to Emma's lips as she asked, "See what?"

Emma leaned forward until her lips were a hair's breath away from Regina's, "How much you love… why am I the only one that sees it?"

Regina whispered, "Maybe you're the only one looking…"

Emma let out a sigh before she rocked forward and pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she sank into the kiss with a whimper. Emma's hands flexed before they slid into her hair and pulled her closer, all while Emma's lips moved softly over Regina's.

It was everything a kiss should be and everything Regina had longed for. Emma's warmth seeped into Regina's body as the blonde woman pressed as close as she could. Their lips moved and slid together until Emma grew bolder and ran her tongue across Regina's lower lip before catching it with her teeth gently. Regina let out a groan and let her tongue snake out to meet Emma's which sent the blonde woman in to a full body shudder as her tongue met Regina's.

The kiss became decidedly wet in more ways than one as Regina's hands slid over Emma's hips as Emma moved forward until Regina's lower back was pressed against Henry's dresser.

As her hands gripped Emma's hips the blonde tore her lips away and stared at her, "I feel like… I feel like we've kissed before." Her eyes brightened even further than they already had as she asked breathlessly, "Was it you? Did you wake me up?"

Regina stared at her, and in the moment she wanted nothing more than to tell Emma the truth, "I-"

She was cut off by a heavy pounding on the front door and a loud shout, "REGINA!? REGINA OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" It was like a bucket of ice water, as all the reasons why she shouldn't tell Emma the truth came rushing back.

Regina recognized the self righteous tones of Charming as she pulled away from Emma completely and nodded towards the comics, "It seems your parents have come to collect you Emma, do not forget Henry's comics."

She turned on her heel and hurried down the stairs with Emma charging behind her, "Regina wait! Regina!"

Emma's free hand came down on hers at the door before she could open it, "You didn't answer my question Regina, was it you?"

Regina winced as Charming's fist slammed against her door again, "REGINA WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

She let out a breath and spoke as firmly as she could, "No Emma, it wasn't me." Her face softened as Emma's face fell.

"Oh…" Emma looked a little lost as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Regina steeled her resolve, "I am. It wasn't me." She shook Emma's hand off and threw open the door just as Charming's fist was rising yet again, "Calm yourself Charming, as you can see your daughter is fine."

She stepped aside as Emma slipped past her.

The blonde stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her with a stubborn look in place, "I don't believe you Regina, and even if it wasn't you, I don't care."

Regina let out a tired sigh, "Emma…"

Emma lifted her chin, "I will see you tomorrow and for the record? I want it to be you."

Regina waited until father and daughter were safely pulling away from the curb before she closed her front door and sagged against the wood before whispering brokenly into the darkness, "It was me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Thank you much to everyone who read reviewed, faved, and alerted. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Regina stared at the door for a long moment before taking a deep breath and rapping on the door firmly. She folded her hands in front of her as she waited for the door to open which it did after less than a minute. Dr. Hopper stared at her, surprised before he stepped back with a tentative smile.

"Regina… come in, please."

Regina swept into the office and made her way to the couch. She sat without invitation and held out a hand to Pongo who let out a delighted bark and bounded up to her. The spotted dog planted his head in her lap and Regina let him lick at her hand while she used the other one to scratch behind his ears.

Dr. Hopper regarded the pair of them warmly, "I really should have known it wasn't you when your mother came to my office, Pongo adores you."

Regina sniffed haughtily, "Yes well, the feeling is entirely one sided." She avoided Dr. Hopper's smile as she slipped a treat from her pocket and handed it to Pongo who took it with a huff of thanks before crunching the treat without budging from in front of her.

Dr. Hopper sat down across from her and Regina suppressed a smug smile as Pongo ignored his owner entirely, content to pant up at Regina with a doggie smile, "Regina…" The doctor hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I am very happy to see you back here Regina. I… I heard you had slipped, with magic?"

Regina eyed him coldly, "Indeed, being accused of a murder I did not commit proved stressful." She let out an aggrieved sigh, "On that same note I do find myself glad you aren't in fact dead Dr. Hopper."

Dr. Hopper smiled gently, "Thank you Regina, and for the record I am sorry I betrayed your trust by telling Emma you were seeing me. You were right, I shouldn't have confirmed that you were my patient let alone given my opinion on your progress."

Regina nodded shortly, "And if I am to see you again, I will expect you to abide by that."

He nodded firmly, "I give you my word Regina." His hands twitched over the notebook in his lap, "Do you… would you like to discuss what happened to you most recently?"

Regina flinched, "I… Not at the moment, no."

Dr. Hopper inclined his head, "Whenever you are ready, though I will say I am glad you are alright Regina."

Regina regarded him suspiciously for a moment, "Thank you."

They sat quietly for a little while before Regina spoke, "You know that Emma was under the sleeping curse?"

Dr. Hopper set his pen down, "I do. Snow asked me to kiss her, just to be sure. I had no doubt I wasn't her true love but I suppose I had to try right?"

Regina breathed, "Yes, I suppose you did. I…" She averted her eyes as she stated quietly, "I am torn about what to do Dr. Hopper. I… don't know what right or wrong is in the situation I find myself in."

Dr. Hopper leaned forward, "Is there a reason you brought up Emma?"

Regina let out a breath, "I… my kiss woke her." She couldn't bring herself to look at the former Cricket, sure that she would see disbelief or suspicion written clearly across his features.

His voice however was gentle, "Is this the first time you've admitted to that Regina?"

Regina nodded slowly, "No one but you knows. I… don't know that telling Emma is the right thing to do."

Dr. Hopper spoke, "Why do you feel like it would be wrong to tell her the truth?"

Regina regarded him incredulously, "She can't love me Hopper, and I believe telling her might make her feel… obligated to do so, and I don't want that, not for her. Then there is the fact that no one would believe me."

He shrugged, "I believed you. And Regina, it says so much about how you feel about her that you would worry about trapping her."

Regina scoffed, "I've been trapped myself Dr. Hopper. I… I won't do that to someone I care about." She sighed, "Then there is Henry to consider, he has his heart set on Emma being with Neal, and while that might not come to pass, I have no doubt he would accuse me of casting some sort of enchantment on Emma."

Dr. Hopper shook his head, "You can't know how he might react Regina."

She whispered, "He told me he hated me Dr. Hopper…" She caught Dr. Hopper's flinch, "I am starting to realize that his idea of love is… hurtful."

Dr. Hopper drew in a deep breath, "Can you explain what you mean by that Regina?"

She lowered her eyes, "He… I am constantly fighting for his approval, and I know I'm the Evil Queen, I've done unspeakable things, I know that, but… I've never raised a hand to him. I… he was the one person I loved with no motive beyond that he was this… perfect little boy with these perfect eyes and smile that I couldn't help but love. His love though… it comes with so many strings, and I constantly feel like I'm fighting against the rising tide just to avoid drowning when it comes to him. He gives me scraps of affection and I feel like a dog chasing after them. He gave Emma and Neal his love so freely but I… I…"

Dr. Hopper's eyes were soft when she chanced to look at him, "What does all of this make you feel Regina?"

Regina rushed out, "Like I'm never going to be enough, like I will never just be loved. Like… he makes me feel like my mother used to make me feel." She clamped a hand over her mouth as tears welled entirely against her will, "He is nothing like my mot-"

Dr. Hopper held up a hand, "Regina… I've hopped for a long time that you might decide on redemption for yourself rather than for Henry, and I feel like you need to stop making excuses for his behavior. No matter what you've done in the past, you have made and are making an honest effort to change, to be better, and Henry's treatment of you… it isn't helping."

Regina swallowed thickly, "I… I told Emma to tell him he didn't have to see me if he doesn't wish to." She lowered her head until her chin hit her chest.

Dr. Hopper spoke gently, "That might be the best thing Regina, for both of you. You shouldn't have to feel like you are drowning when it comes to your son's love. The constant stress and fear of losing him could lead to a backslide in progress. Let Henry be the one to come to you for a change."

Regina closed her eyes, "What if… what if he doesn't come to me?" She swallowed down her tears, "What do I do then?"

Dr. Hopper reached out tentatively and grabbed her hand, "Be better for yourself Regina. Know that you've done your best, and that if Henry can't get past his very black and white view of the world, then that is his loss. Because Regina, if nothing else, I've never doubted that you were an amazing mother with more than enough love to give."

She stared at him, "If you love something set it free…"

He nodded, and it scared Regina a little, just how sad he looked, "That's right Regina…" He leaned back into his chair and Regina sank back.

Regina grew silent again as she rubbed at Pongo's head, enjoying the honest affection from the animal for a long while. She was just content to sit with Dr. Hopper and Pongo.

After a while she spoke, "I must see Dr. Whale… about the torture I endured. He wishes to run some tests to discover the extent of the damage done to me."

Dr. Hopper stated, "You're afraid."

Regina nodded, "I am. I died Dr. Hopper and I have no doubt there is damage. I am quite weary of fighting, and I feel like there is going to be another fight on the horizon, and the moment I go to the hospital I won't be able to ignore it." She smoothed a hand over Pongo's head, "I begged for death at the end, when they were torturing me, I begged for death, I gave up… and I haven't… the will to fight has yet to return."

Dr. Hopper remained silent as she added, "It is difficult to muster any fight when you feel utterly alone."

* * *

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry waved one of the comics Regina had given her for him in Neal's face, trying to explain the complicated back story behind Super Spider or Catman, or whichever super hero Henry had decided was his favorite today.

She hadn't wanted to come to lunch with her parents, Neal, and Henry but Snow and David had guilt tripped her into it with talk about how overly concerned with Regina she'd been lately. She'd growled her consent just to get them to shut up, so that she wouldn't hiss that she was pissed David had shown up and interrupted her kiss with Regina.

She was tuning out everything when the door to Archie's building opened and the woman who was constantly in her thoughts exited the building. Emma lit up and as Regina glanced at the diner Emma waved a hand, motioning her over only to receive a sad smile and a shake of the head in return. Regina's shoulders were a little slumped as she turned away from the diner and walked away.

Emma frowned powerfully and wondered if she'd get scolded for shoving Neal out of the booth so she could chase after Regina. The door to Archie's building opened again and Archie exited this time, looking more than a little sad as he made his way across the street with Pongo who was pulling his leash in the direction Regina had gone.

The therapist tied Pongo outside and entered the diner, clearly intent on the counter only to be stopped by David, "Archie! Over here, why don't you join us?"

The therapist hesitated before he slowly made his way over to their booth and smiled a forced smile at them, "Hello everyone."

Snow and Henry smiled up at him as Henry spoke, "Hi Archie! Are you going to eat with us?"

Emma couldn't be sure but there was a certain amount of distance in Archie's eyes as he smiled at Henry, "Not today Henry, I was just going to get something to go."

Henry nodded while Snow cocked her head, "What was Regina doing in your office Archie?"

The smile on Archie's face slid off so fast it stunned the entire table as his body tensed and he replied shortly, "That is my business and Regina's Snow." He peered down at them, "I consider you all friends," He considered Neal, "Except you, I don't know you, so I am telling you now do not ask me about Regina." He turned away from the table before spinning around to glare at them, "And I don't care if Regina strings me up on Main Street and the entire town sees it, you do not now or ever have my permission to access anything she and I may have discussed, ever." His nostrils flared as he turned and strode to the counter, looking nothing like the usually unassuming Dr. Hopper.

Henry spoke quietly, "Is… is he mad at us?"

Emma nodded, "Sounds like it."

Snow rebuked her sharply, "Emma!"

Emma shrugged, "He's a therapist Snow, and he put in a lot of time with Regina, and in about ten minutes we managed to knock her off the wagon, and make her feel so alone she sided with her mother."

David crossed his arms, "Regina's choices are her own."

Emma shrugged, "It is really hard to be good when everyone is smacking you with a newspaper telling you you'll never be able to change." She shoved at Neal's shoulder, "Move, I want to get out."

He slid from the booth and she followed, making her way to Archie, "Archie?"

He turned and eyed her warily, "Yes Emma?"

She offered him an uncomfortable smile, "Thank you, for sticking up for Regina."

He nodded and stated flatly, "Someone has to."

Emma ducked her head and mumbled, "Yeah… anyway, thanks." She wanted to ask him if Regina was up for company, but he'd specifically told them not to ask about her at all and she knew she had to respect that so she nodded and turned from the diner, "I'll see you all later." She bent to pat Pongo on the head as he regarded her balefully before making her way to her bug and starting it up.

* * *

Emma hurried up the walkway to Regina's front door and decided that today she would ring the doorbell. She didn't want to pound on the door and end up sounding like her ill timed father.

Regina took longer to get to the door than Emma had anticipated, so long in fact that Emma had already brought her thumb up again, ready to jab at the doorbell insistently.

Regina opened the door and leaned against the jam with a small smile, "Yes Emma? How may I help you?"

Emma rocked on her heels, "What… what are you doing today? You took a little while to get to the door."

Regina nodded, "I didn't register the bell at first."

Emma peered at her, "Why not?"

Regina was quiet for a moment before reaching out a hand and offering it to Emma, "Come and see I suppose?"

Emma took Regina's hand and followed her eagerly, resembling a puppy in her eagerness. Regina led her into a room Emma had never even noticed before closing the door and releasing Emma's hand.

She waved a hand at the only real feature in the room, "I was playing… that's why I didn't hear the bell."

Emma stepped forward and ran a hand over the glossy black finish of the baby grand piano as she whispered, "You play?"

Regina ducked her head a little shyly, "I taught myself during the curse, before Henry I had quite a lot of free time on my hands and the music in this world…" Her eyes shined brightly, "I love the music of this world."

Emma stared at her, "You constantly surprise me… did you know that?"

Regina faltered, "Is… that a bad thing?"

Emma shook her head before grinning, "So you taught yourself to play? Let me guess, just classical right?"

Regina smirked, "You would be wrong. At first yes, I did start on with the classical composers but the longer I was in this world the more I branched out. The eighties were… challenging for music but I did find songs I liked, groups I liked."

Emma bounced a little, "Alright Madam Mayor, surprise me… tell me a group I'd never picture you listening to?"

Regina rolled her eyes before muttering something, to which Emma scoffed, "What's that Regina? I didn't hear you."

Regina huffed, "Abba. I liked Abba alright."

Emma clamped down her teeth as she wrestled with the sudden intense need to snort with laughter as Regina regarded her, more than a little chagrined, "Abba, really?" Her voice came out a little choked and she knew her face was turning red from the effort to not laugh at Regina.

Regina scowled but there was no anger in the expression, "Shut up Miss Swan."

Emma held up her hands, "Oh no, back to Miss Swan?"

Regina nodded with a sniff, "Until you no longer look like you are about to burst a blood vessel trying not to laugh at me, then yes, it is back to Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, "In all fairness, you did surprise me, but I honestly thought you'd tell me you liked Aerosmith or something like that."

Regina's bottom lip protruded as she grumbled, "I do like Aerosmith…"

Emma grinned, "Really now?" She patted the piano, "Play me something?"

Regina hesitated, "From Aerosmith?"

Emma shook her head, "Anything Regina, whatever you feel like playing, play me what you were playing when you were alone."

Regina nodded and dipped her head shyly, "I've never played for anyone before…"

Emma smiled at her, "I'm sure you're amazing Regina."

Regina threw back her shoulders, the moment of vulnerability gone as she sniffed, "Of course I am."

Emma rolled her eyes as Regina set her fingers on the ivory keys and slowly began to play. The song started out slow, not quite mournful but melancholy as Regina slowly swayed to the melody that echoed through the room. Her head was bowed and Emma could see that her eyes were closed tightly as she played.

The song sped up but maintained its flowing, sad melody. Regina's hands moved smoothly over the piano keys, fingers finding white and black flawlessly in their turn. It wasn't a song Emma had ever heard before, and while is sounded classical almost, the sadness to it seemed almost new, like a song Regina had discovered to soundtrack her emotions.

Emma tore her gaze away from Regina's hands and glanced at her face. Regina's eyes were still screwed shut and her lower lip was caught brutally in her teeth as she continued to play.

Emma blinked away a tear as the sound came to a slow end. Regina sat at the piano, eyes still closed as she heaved in a breath before shifting her hands and beginning another song. This one was fast pace, and it began with a series of almost blinding finger movements as Regina pressed key after key until the piano resonated with a song that was vaguely familiar to Emma.

She wasn't sure where she'd heard it but she knew she had. Regina's hands moved at blinding speeds and Emma found herself suitably impressed by the woman's skill, a skill she'd taught herself, which made it even more impressive.

Regina eyes were open now when she chanced to look, though they seemed sightless as she stared at the inky black surface of the piano top. Over the sound of the piano Emma could make out the faintest sound of humming and she was startled to realize that the humming was coming from Regina herself. The sound was pure and sweet but wordless as Regina began to wind down the piece she was playing. The tempo slowed and Regina's strokes became heavier as she reached the end of the sound. The last notes of the song resonated from the piano as Regina sat stalk still, staring unblinkingly at the piano. Her shoulders were tense and she looked as if she was ready to hear an insult rather than praise for her impromptu concert.

Emma placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and spoke, "That was… that was beautiful Regina. Will you keep playing for me?"

Regina turned to look at her, piercing her with those deep brown eyes before nodding and returning her attention to the piano.

* * *

Emma had watched, enraptured, as Regina played for her for what seemed like hours., She'd played some classical but she'd played other songs as well, the classical pieces Emma couldn't name and but the more contemporary music had had Emma lighting up when she recognized songs from Aerosmith and Guns and Roses. She'd never pictured the Mayor listening to classic rock but as Regina grinned her every time Emma called out another song she couldn't help but love the surprise.

She would have been happy just listening to Regina play but she noticed the woman start to rub at her hands between songs, "Are you tired?"

Regina shrugged, "I'm fine, I just haven't played this much in a long time."

Emma felt a welling of guilt as she took Regina's left hand and rubbed it between hers, all while pulling the woman to her feet, "No more for today then, not if your hands are hurting."

Regina nodded before asking quietly, "Are… are you going to leave now?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply but was stalled by just how lonely Regina suddenly looked, "Nope." She offered Regina a crooked grin, "I'm all yours."

Both she and Regina blushed, the kiss from the night before sitting between then now. Emma might have leaned forward to kiss Regina again if the woman had remained still.

She pulled away entirely and cleared her throat, "Would you like to stay for dinner then? I need to start preparing it and there should be plenty."

Emma nodded, a little too eagerly for her own pride but the smile Regina gave her made up for it, "Sure… what are we having?"

Regina rolled her eyes indulgently as she led the way from the small piano room, "Shepherd's pie… if that sounds alright?"

Emma bounded up to her side and declared, "I love shepherd's pie, I think it might actually be my favorite."

She caught Regina's slight flinch before the Queen quite obviously forced a smile and led her into the kitchen.

She sat quietly as Regina began pulling ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Once Regina had her work space set to her liking she turned and asked Emma, "Would you care to help?"

Emma arched an eyebrow, "You trust me not to ruin dinner?"

Regina shook her head with a smirk, "No, but I have missed ordering you around dear."

Emma blushed red as she stamped down the words that want to tear from her mouth as she moved to stand next to Regina, "Order away, your Majesty."

* * *

**Read and Review please  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry about the delay. Got a little stuck with this and everything else I'm writing. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Emma leaned back with a groan as she eyed the decimated shepherd's pie that sat between Regina's plate and hers, "I ate too much."

Regina smirked into her glass of wine, "Yes dear, you certainly did."

Emma scowled playfully, "It was good alright? How was I supposed to stop myself? I didn't want it to go to waste."

Regina rolled her eyes rather powerfully, "Tupperware dear. I happen to have a vast collection of it."

Emma lit up as she eyed the rest of the pie, "Could I take the rest for a snack?" She knew she was being a little bit of a piggy but Regina's cooking really was better than anything else she could get her hands and mouth on, "I mean, Snow can cook, don't get me wrong, but she doesn't make stuff like this."

Regina cocked her head, "I imagine she learned to cook over the course of the curse as well Emma, so her options were limited. As royalty neither she nor I ever had to cook for ourselves." She nodded a little sheepishly, "I was wholly incompetent in the kitchen my first year in Storybrooke, but as I said, I had quite a lot of time to learn. Julia Child might actually be my hero."

Emma snorted, "How was it, coming to Storybrooke after the other world? I mean cars, appliances… indoor plumbing!?"

Regina offered her a mischievous grin, "Did you see the Dark Shadows remake with Johnny Depp?" Emma nodded, and Regina continued, "Remember when he saw a television for the first time and tore the back out, "Show yourself tiny songstress?!"" Emma nodded again and Regina took a sip of her wine, "I actually did that. I couldn't figure out how they got the people into the tiny box without magic, and of course electricity was a foreign concept to me."

Emma felt a laugh bubble in her chest before she released it with a grin, "I'm trying to picture you fighting with appliances, trying to figure out where you were meant to use the restroom."

Regina shrugged, "That part was very nice actually and the luxury of having hot water pouring out without having to wait for an army of servants to heat it up for your bath? It was miraculous. And to be fair, royals in our world had something very like indoor plumbing, it wasn't nearly as sophisticated but we had it. It was the peasants that didn't have things like that, like doctors or even schooling in some parts of our world."

Emma leaned back, "Why do people want to go back then? I mean, it seems that for most of the people in Storybrooke, this life is an upgrade."

Regina nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose it is. But for the nobility and the royals it would be a serious downgrade. No kingdoms, no serfs, no vast wealth gathered from over taxation." The disapproving frown on her face surprised Emma, "But then I suppose that others must pay their armies somehow, and not everyone can spin straw to gold…"

Emma's jaw dropped, "You can do that?"

Regina shrugged, "Yes, it was something Rumple refused to teach me, I'm not sure why, so I taught myself. It isn't nearly as difficult as he makes out, though it does take a substantial amount of magic. By the time I cast the curse I had a veritable dragon's hoard of gold to bring over with me."

"You brought the gold over?!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't going to leave it Emma, and it has come in quite handy in this world. Most of it is gone now though, converted in to money over the course of the curse. I used most of it to fund the upkeep of the town, though the big things were taken care of by the curse. Supplies though still had to be paid for somehow."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Is that why the town tax is so low?"

Regina waved a hand, "I saw no reason to raise taxes when I had the money to fill the town coffers myself. I did squirrel away more than enough for my own comfort and for Henry I suppose, though I imagine he won't want anything to do with my money now." She glanced away, her face shadowed.

Emma wanted to reach out, wanted to say something, but what could she say. That even Henry would love money, even if it came from Regina? She didn't think Regina would care to hear that, and it might just hurt her worse so instead of speaking she caught Regina's hand with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Emma was quiet for a while before she asked tentatively, "How are you handling being Mayor again?" Regina hadn't actually been asked to be Mayor again, at least not formally, but when it was clear that someone had to actually keep the town running according to the laws of the world they were in now Regina had very quietly resumed her position, whether anyone liked it or not.

Regina's face darkened and she opened her mouth to release what might have been a vicious reply but stopped herself and clamped her jaw shut.

Emma frowned, "Regina?"

The Mayor stared at her for a moment before she ground out, "Your father and the Blue Fairy managed to destroy twenty-eight years of pristine records over the course of a few weeks." She looked so annoyed that Emma almost giggled before Regina exploded, "They've misplaced everything, and have you seen your new budget?! David allocated enough money for three new squad cars, and proceeded to buy them!" She looked like steam might pour from her ears at any moment, "You don't even have a deputy! But thanks to Charming you can now afford to hire and arm twenty!"

Emma struggled to contain her laughter, "David must have remembered me complaining about the budget before the curse broke."

Regina scowled at her, "Your budget was fair and considering that the most you had to do was chase down Pongo and rescue Cheshire from a tree, you were probably being overpaid."

Emma shrugged, more than a little put out with Regina's description of her job as she snapped, "So the Sheriff's department has a little more money this month, who does that hurt Regina?"

Regina's face was blank as she replied flatly, "The hospital for one, we currently do not have the money to pay half the staff, and Belle can't be paid this month or the next which I am sure to hear about from Gold. The budget was set the way it was for a reason. Considering that Charming was raised poor, he certainly knows how to spend money irresponsibly." She set her wine down forcefully and added, "And it isn't for the month Emma, he set the budget for the year and not just for the Sheriff's station and has already spent half the money, meaning there might actually be an unemployment rate in Storybrooke for the first time in twenty-eight years if I can't come up with more money."

Emma didn't know how to reply to that and Regina clearly was done talking as the woman stood stiffly from her chair and swept the dish with the remaining shepherd's pie up from the table. She strode from the room and Emma could clearly hear the sounds of rummaging and scraping before Regina entered the dining room again and set a Tupperware down on the table firmly.

She nodded, "There are your leftovers Emma, feel free to keep the container." She had that same blank look on her face as she added, "No need to stop by to return it after all."

The unsaid 'Get out' had never been clearer as Emma lurched to her feet, picked up her leftovers and let herself be led from the dining room to the front door where Regina all but shoved her out the door.

Regina shut the door in her face as Emma opened her mouth to try and salvage the evening, "Re-" The door clicked firmly and the lock turned before Emma heard the clear sound of Regina's heels clicking on her marbled floor. Emma flinched as the sound of a door slamming shut shook the panes of glass on either side of the front door.

She clutched at her Tupperware and turned slowly to leave Regina's front yard as a black scowl formed on her face.

This was her father's fault.

* * *

She slammed into the apartment she shared with her family and stalled in the doorway, "Seriously!?" She snarled at Neal, "Did you move in?!"

He held up his hands, alarmed at her very obvious anger before she slammed the Tupperware down on to the counter and turned on David, "Did you allocate the town budget differently than Regina had set it and then proceed to spend said money in two months?!"

Her father raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I set a higher budget for some things, sure." He looked so unconcerned as he added, "You complained about the budget all the time during the curse."

Her face reddened, "That doesn't mean you spend half the town budget, for the year, on the sheriff's department and on other non-essential projects!" This was not her fault and damned if he hadn't made it sound like he'd done it just for her.

David stood and folded his arms, "Why are you so upset about this, so Regina has to work a little harder this month to balance the budget, so what?"

Emma took a step forward as she thundered, "So what? The hospital staff can't be paid David, because you spent a half a year's budget for the whole town in two months. If she can't come up with the money the hospital will have to lay off staff. The library may close! That's what! Christ David, you've really screwed Regina, where the hell do you think that money is going to come from?"

He floundered a little before he replied firmly, "I admit I shouldn't have spent so much, but she can raise taxes enough to cover the deficit and everything wi-"

Emma cut a hand through the air, "And you really think the citizens of Storybrooke are going to tolerate Regina's first act as reinstated mayor being a tax raise?! She is going to be blamed for all of this, because you were too stupid to run basic numbers in your head!"

Snow raised a hand, "Now wait a minute Emma, you will not talk to your father that way!"

Emma spun on Snow and snapped, "Stay out of this, this isn't a conversation between a father and daughter, this is a sheriff ripping the interim mayor and sheriff a new one!"

David's jaw set as he replied hotly, "This is what Regina wants, us fighting! And why do you even care that she might have a tough time at the next town meeting?! How do you even know about the budget?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Regina didn't even seem angry about this, and do you know why, because she'll probably cover the budget herself, because that is all she can do. She's resigned, because she knows that she can't blame you because this will somehow become her fault to the rest of the town. I am so angry right now I can't even see straight because you still managed to make this about what Regina did wrong!" She snatched up her shepherd's pie and stuck it in the fridge, "That food is mine." She made her way to the stairs and tossed over her shoulder, "And I know about the budget because I had dinner at Regina's."

She didn't wait for anyone to reply as she stormed up to her room and did her best impression of an angry teenager when she slammed her door shut. She flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of some way to fix Regina's budget problem.

* * *

Regina sat down on her bed slowly, her entire world spinning as her breath came out in shallow gasps. She'd gotten angry at dinner and after escorting Emma from the house her flurry of movement in her study followed by her furious trek up the stairs had clearly agitated something in her body. She pressed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes as her heart pounded rapidly, beating against her palm at an alarming rate. Her lungs felt constricted, but that might have been panic more than anything else. She looked down at her outfit before settling back against her pillows, hoping that her heart would settle if she just rested a bit. She closed her eyes to ward off the dizziness that was plaguing her.

As she gasped up at the ceiling she had one concrete thought, if she died tonight, if her heart beat itself from her chest, at least her outfit was still pristine, even after making dinner.

* * *

Emma banged the gavel at the emergency town meeting she'd called and then eyed the hammer happily as the town citizens quieted down. This thing was a power trip waiting to happen so really it was no surprise Regina enjoyed using it.

She cleared her throat as the citizens looked at her expectantly, all except for Whale whose arms were crossed mutinously across his chest and Archie who was shifting uncomfortably next to him.

Dr. Whale ignored the power of the gavel and demanded, "Where's the Mayor?"

Emma let out a sigh, "She-"

Archie adjusted his glasses, "If this is some sort of coup attempt I am going to have to leave and really, if Regina was asked to step down she would, we don't need secret meetings."

Emma banged the gavel again and held it up, "Let me speak." She continued, "A huge problem with the budget has recently been brought to my attention, due to a serious mismanagement of funds the budget currently stands unable to pay at least half the hospital staff or for the continued upkeep of the library."

One of the teachers from the school shouted, "So now the Evil Queen has stolen from us?!"

"We should have burned her!"

"Arrest her!"

Emma smashed the hammer down, "Shut up!"

Whale's face was red as he turned on his heel, "Whale where are you going?!"

He turned back long enough to snarl at her, "To get my gun. I am going to park myself on Regina's doorstep and shoot the first torch wielding bastard that comes near her home."

Gold snorted, "That's quite rich Doctor… as you were the one leading the murderous mob when the curse broke."

Whale didn't color or look the least bit ashamed as he hissed, "How about I tell all of these nice townsfolk how much of a hand you had in destroying her?!" He purpled, "How dark _you _made her!" He threw his hands up, "Everyone is so busy hating Regina and yet the fucking Dark One is invited to the town meeting!"

Ruby piped up from next to Belle, "He came with Belle Victor."

Whale turned to glare at her, "The fact is that the Mayor isn't even here to answer these charges and yet everyone is ready to burn her at the stake. To be honest, you are all just lucky she hasn't decided to blow up the town and be done with it."

Emma banged the gavel and muttered, "That always works better when Regina does it…" She banged it again, "Hey! Shut up! Look no one is accusing the Mayor of stealing from the town coffers, she's been the one filling them for twenty-eight years. The misappropriation of funds happened when she was asked to step down from her office during the time Snow and I were in the other land."

Gold's eyebrow shot up, "So… this is the Blue Fairy's fault?" He looked delighted at the prospect, "And Prince Charming's fault?"

Emma rubbed at her brow as her father sank into his chair and Blue glared at her, "Look the fact is that they didn't understand the budget or where the money was usually spent, so for the time being I am going to call for a slight raise in taxes to cover the deficit."

"What?!"

"NO!"

"Only the mayor can raise taxes!"

Emma dropped the gavel and placed to fingers in her mouth to let out an ear splitting whistle before, "Stop talking out of turn! Look if we don't raise taxes half the hospital staff will have to be laid off. Regina was probably going to cover the deficit herself but it is hardly fair to expect that of her, the deficit is somewhere in the neighborhood of a hundred thousand dollars."

The townsfolk began muttering again until George Spencer stood and spoke, "Punishing the town for the mistake of your father is hardly fair either Sheriff. I won't pay another cent in taxes."

The rest of the crowd began shouting again;

"Let the witch pay for it!"

"I won't pay!"

"She deserves it!"

Emma turned and threw the hammer at the wall before she leveled a dark look at the suddenly silent and fearful looking town. She stomped down the center aisle, shoulder checking George Spencer as she went before bursting to the hallway with an angry gasp.

"It was nice of you to try Emma…"

Emma spun and nearly toppled over when she came face to face with Regina, who was clearly lingering outside of the town meeting, "Christ Regina! Wear a bell!"

Regina smirked at her as she reached out a gentle hand to steady the blonde, "Thank you for trying Emma."

Emma leaned into Regina hold as she huffed, "It didn't do any good. No one wants to pay taxes and no one seems to care that you'll have to pay."

Regina shrugged, "I was already planning to do that Emma." Emma's breath hitched as Regina tucked an errant strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. The Queen leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth before she whispered, "_Thank you for caring_…"

Emma let out a whimper, "Regina…"

Quietly the Queen's thumb traced Emma's lower lip as the Queen murmured, "This is wrong… I can't…"

Emma pressed a kiss to the pad of Regina's thumb before asking, "Can't do what?" She nuzzled into Regina's hand which had spread to cup her cheek.

Regina used her hand to pull Emma's mouth to hers as she breathed out over her lips, "I can't want you Emma…"

Emma let out a choked groan as she seized Regina's lips with her own, taking control of the kiss and quickly backing the brunette into a darkened doorway of city hall. She pressed Regina's back against the door and slowly kissed her, intent on her mouth.

Regina's hands tangled in her hair as Emma's clutched at the mayor's shoulders. Emma nipped at Regina's lower lip, before she sucked lightly on the already swollen lip. The groan it tore from Regina's mouth caused Emma's hands to curl into fists, crumpling Regina's blazer under her punishing grip.

She smoothed her hands down Regina's back before she pulled away, "Go on a date with me?"

Regina's eyes fluttered open and for a moment the Queen looked adorably confused at the sudden absence of Emma's lips before she leaned forward to try and resume the kiss. Emma let her, pressing a series of short kisses to Regina's lips before she pulled back.

"Go on a date with me?"

Regina stared at her before she lowered her eyes and muttered miserably, "I don't want to hurt you Emma."

Emma let out a chuckle as she dipped to meet Regina's eyes, "So don't hurt me, say yes." She grinned but faltered as Regina's eyes watered, "Regina?"

The Queen whispered, "I can't go on a date with you… Emma…" She seemed to steel herself, "Henry wouldn't understand and I… I don't know that we could even tell him… but we have to or he'd accuse us of lying to him…"

Emma frowned, "You don't want to tell Henry?"

Regina's looked so small as she replied, "I… I don't want him to have another reason to hate me."

Emma closed her eyes as she pulled Regina into a hug, "God Regina…" She shook her head, "Henry's reaction isn't your fault Regina, if he hates the idea, he will just have to deal with it, same with my parents. I am an adult and he is a child, if I want to date his mom I'll date his mom. Hell if I wanna marry his mom all he gets a say in is the color of his tux."

Regina reared back to frown powerfully at her, "That better not have been your idea of a proposal Emma Swan."

Emma shrugged sheepishly, "Too soon?"

Regina scoffed, "Yes dear."

Emma rocked on her heels, "Say yes." Regina hesitated, "Say yes." Regina shook her head slowly and Emma pressed a peck to Regina's lips before, "Say yes, say yes, say yes."

Regina breathed out, "Yes."

Emma beamed at her before frowning, "Did you just say yes because I badgered you into it?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Take the yes Emma." Quietly she added, "I said yes because I want to kiss you forever. I said yes because I feel for you, I feel so intensely that saying no isn't an option… you make me happy, and I have really missed being happy."

Emma melted, "Regina…" She pulled Regina into a tight hug before whispering, "I'll tell Henry, and I will make it clear that I pursued you alright, I won't let him make you the villain this time."

Regina nodded as she laid her head on Emma's shoulder and for the first time Emma was aware of the Queen's smaller form, of just how fragile she felt in her arms. Her grip tightened.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Update for all of you**

* * *

Regina had wanted to wait until after their first date to even think about telling Henry, and while Emma would normally be put out with that level of bet hedging she was alright with it when it came to Regina. The former Queen and current mayor, whether her parents liked it or not, was so painfully gun-shy that Emma likened her to a deer that might startle at the slightest noise, or in Regina's case the first indication that she might be hurt by her association with Emma.

Emma trusted that she must be pretty worth it though if Regina was entering into this… whatever they had going despite the fact that it would likely draw down Henry's wrath. Emma didn't like that their kid was probably going to become even nastier to his adopted mother so she'd been trying to think of ways to make it clear that she'd pursued Regina, and that Regina had let herself be caught reluctantly because she liked Emma. That part thrilled Emma. What didn't thrill Emma was the nagging feeling that Regina was going to end up hurt. Emma was this close to begging Regina to insist that she'd woken Emma up, because if she had, this clawing desperate feeling she had for Regina would make sense, and the fear that her 'true love', and how she hated that phrase, would show up at the exact wrong moment and in the end Emma would be forced to break Regina's heart would never come to pass. And no one else would be able to say a word against their relationship if Regina had in fact woke her up.

She snorted as she read over the recipe she'd commandeered from Granny again. If her 'true love' wasn't Regina, and she still wasn't convinced on that front, she wasn't about to let some predestined crap stand between her and the woman she wanted. She'd punch the guy, or girl, in the face for waiting so long and calmly inform them that she was in love with the Queen, thank you very much.

Her hands stilled over the flour as she let out a gasp. Oh shit. She was wasn't she? She was in love with Regina. She'd just never stayed still long enough to let that thought marinate.

She frowned a moment later as she mechanically began measuring out flour into Snow's food processor. How was it then that someone else had woke her up from the sleeping curse if she was in love with Regina? She was pretty new to the fairytale thing but didn't true love go both ways? Actual feeling had to exist right? And what she might possibly at some point feel for some no name 'true love' could not, would not, and certainly did not trump what she felt for Regina.

She dropped the cold butter into the food processor and began pulsing, hoping to hell her pie crust turned out alright. She smiled ruefully, her decision to make apple pie for Regina should have been her first clue that she felt something far beyond 'like' for the woman. She was inviting criticism from a very good cook simply because apple pie was Regina's favorite, and if she was taking her on something as pedestrian as a picnic for their first date, she was going to have Regina's favorite desert damn it.

The picnic was a necessity, an evil that Emma was growing to hate but could do little about. Storybrooke had little in the way of date locations and if Regina wanted to wait to tell Henry that meant not letting the rest of the overly concerned town in on the fact that Emma was butt over head in love with Regina, hence a picnic which was classic, and more importantly, private.

The door to the apartment opened and Henry stumbled in with David and Snow on his heels. He was chattering about something and smiled at her. She returned it honestly, happy to see her son, but a little less enthusiastically than she might have weeks before. She couldn't help but picture the look of fear on Regina's face when she thought of Henry's reaction to their involvement.

Regina was afraid of Henry, afraid of how he could hurt her, and that in turn made Emma ache. That Henry could be so sweet, gentle, and loving with everyone else and then turn into a two faced jerk with Regina upset her. It didn't help that he'd recently done the very same thing to her. His love, she was learning, was a fickle thing, true so long as you didn't disappoint him or mar his view of you.

He bounded up to her and wrinkled his nose as he eyed the pie filling, "Are you making an apple pie?"

She nodded, "I sure am kid."

Snow spoke up as she took off her cardigan, "I guess that is one way to make sure Regina doesn't poison it."

Emma slammed down the pie pan and snapped, "Don't. You lost your high horse with her Snow, so don't." Snow's face fell, as it always did when she was reminded of Cora's death.

David stepped forward, scowl firmly in place, "Emma…"

Emma glared at him, "Back off David, I am in no mood for any bad mouthing of Regina." She leveled a look at Henry who was opening his mouth, "From any of you."

She quietly, and as quickly as she could, rolled out the pie dough and assembled the pie before shoving it in the oven so that she could bound upstairs to get ready, "Don't touch the pie!"

Now that her parents and kid were home she couldn't go crazy with her appearance without drawing suspicion, well, more than she already had with the pie. She threw on her best pair of jeans, boots that made her legs look a mile longer than they actually were and her best button down shirt that didn't once belong to Regina before running a brush through her wild curls and dabbing a little perfume onto her neck and wrists.

She made her way back downstairs and carefully placed the pie into a carrying case that she'd bought at the market earlier in the day and turned to her family. They were all watching her rather unhappily and she figured that the adults at least must have some idea of who she was off to see.

She tossed her hair, "Don't wait up," Before hurrying from the apartment.

* * *

Regina smoothed down her shirt as she glared mutinously into the mirror. She didn't do casual, loathed it even. Casual was for another lifetime, where her mother's lessons in propriety hadn't taken such a strangle hold. Casual was for the young girl in love with a stable boy, not the woman, the former Queen, in love with a savior. Her clothes were her armor; they made her unapproachable, kept her safe behind her crafted walls. Her silk shirts and tailored slacks made her seem larger, and vastly more threatening than her size would usually allow for. In jeans and her tight shirt, for Emma's benefit of course, she looked painfully ordinary. She had the body for such clothes of course and her face looked just fine largely devoid of makeup but she felt naked. She was never more aware of just how old she really was as she took in the small lines on her face that her makeup usually hid. She looked tired, and though she was excited about her date with Emma, she felt tired. Her heart was hammering a little too quickly in her chest and she was reminded yet again that she need to go see Victor, so that he could in all likely hood give her horrifying news just to cap off her year.

She sighed as she eyed her hair, which at the very least looked fantastic. She did have an wonderfully good head of hair.

The doorbell rang and she slowly made her way out of her room and down her stairs, content to let Emma wait just a bit, and to not antagonize her rebellious heart. She opened the door and took in the Sheriff who was staring openly at her bare arms and chest with a silly smile in place that made Regina feel a little better about her attire, and herself in general.

"You look incredible…" Emma sounded just a bit breathless as she stepped over the threshold and pressed a shy kiss to Regina's cheek, "I love you in jeans."

Regina blushed hotly as she returned the kiss, "Thank you Emma. You look lovely as well."

Emma frowned as she glanced down at herself, "I look like I always look…"

Regina smiled gently at her, catching the hint of insecurity in her tone, "Indeed, but then you always look lovely Emma, tonight especially though, because you are mine for the evening."

Emma grinned at her as red flooded her cheeks, "You…" She shook her head, "Is a picnic ok? Storybrooke is great but it lacks date locations that aren't Granny's."

Regina nodded, in a rather good mood suddenly, "Whatever you have planned is fine Emma. I assume this is why you wanted me to make fried chicken?"

Emma nodded eagerly as she made a beeline for her kitchen, "I don't trust myself with deep fried anything. I feel kind of bad asking you to cook for our date but…"

Regina shook her head, "It's fine dear. I enjoy cooking for you, as I believe you do appreciate it in a way most people don't."

Emma beamed at her before bending to root around in her fridge, humming happily when she pulled out the cold chicken, "This is going to be great. I've never been on a picnic before."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Really? Not even as a child?" Quietly she added, "Neither have I."

Emma shrugged, "Foster parents don't really do picnics and I was a little bit of jerk as a teen. Once I grew up I was working so I never really had the time… or the right person to have a real honest to god picnic with."

Regina tugged at her t-shirt, "And I'm the right person?"

Emma nodded firmly, "Hell yes you are."

Regina smiled at that, "I believe I will enjoy tonight Emma."

Emma picked up the chicken and tucked it under one arm and offered the other hand to Regina, "Shall we?"

Regina threaded her fingers with Emma's and let herself be led from her home, following as the Sheriff led her to her abominable vehicle and ushered her in. In the interest of not being rude she didn't comment on the horrid car, but was secretly pleased that Emma seemed to have made an effort to clean the car up for their date.

She settled in her seat and then sat up to stare at Emma when a familiar scent hit her nose, "Is that…?"

Emma shrugged, "I am just full of surprises Regina."

Impulsively Regina leaned forward and pressed a short sweet kiss to Emma's lips before pulling back and smirking at the flustered slightly dopey look on Emma's face, "By all means dear, drive on…"

Emma cleared her throat and turned the engine over with a good natured huff.

* * *

Emma had made Regina wait in the car long enough for her to set up in the twilight. She'd had a very specific vision in mind for their date and even if they couldn't go to a romantic restaurant she could still have the atmosphere that she wanted during a picnic. Nothing was impossible when you had enough candles and a Zippo lighter.

She hurried to the car and opened the door for Regina, trying her best not to pant as the Queen slipped from the car and stood with a sort of grace Emma could only dream of, or in Regina's case, lust after.

Regina looked a little exasperated with her so she offered a sheepish grin and her hand before asking, "Will you close your eyes?"

Regina frowned at her for a moment before she huffed and closed her eyes. Emma caught the tiny smile that Regina was apparently fighting as she led the mayor forward carefully, mindful of the slightly uneven ground.

She led her to the clearing where she'd set up and moved to stand behind her so she could whisper in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her trim waist, "Open your eyes…"

The gasp that followed made Emma's eyes flutter with pleasure as Regina murmured, "Emma…" Warm hands pressed against her arms as Regina took in the scene Emma had set. Too many candles to count were lit and surrounded the blanket she'd laid carefully on the ground. She'd also included a couple of plush pillows to reline against if the mood struck. The candles lent a glow to the otherwise darkening field, the little flames flickering in the slight breeze. Regina's hands tightened on Emma's arms as she breathed, "It's beautiful Emma." She was quiet for a second before she added, "Thank you."

Emma nodded into Regina's shoulder, "You're welcome Regina."

Regina tugged her forward and lowered herself onto the blanket pulling Emma down next to her as they let out twin laughs when Emma nearly toppled onto Regina.

Emma cleared her throat and offered, "So… chicken?"

Regina smirked at her, "Yes dear."

* * *

Emma watched Regina like a hawk as the older woman polished off her slice of pie before she announced proudly, "I made it you know."

Regina paused, "…The pie?" She sounded incredulous but not insultingly so, "Why didn't you say so?"

Emma shrugged, "I figured you'd eat it just to be polite if you knew I made it."

Regina's eyes glinted in the low flickering light of the candles, "It was delicious Emma. I honestly thought you'd gotten it from Granny's."

Emma's chest puffed out, "Yeah?" She preened a little as Regina nodded, "Who knew I could follow a recipe right?"

Regina nodded and Emma was surprised to see how impressed the brunette looked, "It is an achievement Emma. Baking is far more of a science than cooking, which is open to tweaking or deviation from a recipe. Change one thing in a pie recipe and you can ruin the whole thing."

Emma lowered her eyes, suddenly bashful at the open praise, "Really?"

Regina nodded and leaned in for what Emma assumed was a kiss only to have Regina's hand snake a piece of her pie from her plate and pop it in her mouth, "Mmm…" She smiled wickedly, "Delicious Miss Swan."

Emma's mouth watered and her hand shot out to catch Regina's hand when it dove in for another bite. She guided Regina's fork to her mouth and snagged the pie. Regina let out a quiet whimper and Emma echoed her a second later, more from the sound itself than from the pie.

Regina quietly and sensuously fed Emma the rest of her pie, teasing her with each bite and when the pie was gone Regina leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth, her tongue sneaking out to catch a little of the apple that had gotten stuck to the edge of her mouth. Emma let out a shaky breath as Regina pulled back and unfolded herself to stand.

Emma stared up at her, a little disoriented by the sudden shift, "Where are you going?"

Regina smiled down at her and held out her hand, "Nowhere. Join me up here Emma?"

Emma was pulled to her feet as she asked, "What are we doing?"

Regina cocked her head and asked quietly, "Dance with me?"

Emma's brow furrowed, "There's no music…"

Regina shrugged, "Here…" She held out her hand, "Take my hand." Emma took Regina's hand and let herself be guided in. Her breath caught in her chest and Regina murmured, "Breathe dearest."

Emma nodded and released in a rush, "Ok."

Regina stepped impossibly closer with a focused looked, "Hold me tightly."

Emma's grip on the Queen tightened as she let Regina adjust her hands, one at Regina's waist while Regina's hand settled on her shoulder. Their other hands were clasped tightly together. They took a slow step and Emma instinctively glanced down at her feet, painfully aware that she was wearing boots that would hurt if she stepped on Regina's feet.

Regina shook her head and used the hand on her shoulder to guide Emma's eyes up to her by cupping her chin, "Keep your eyes on mine Emma. Don't worry about your feet."

Emma frowned, "What if I step on you?"

Regina shrugged, "Just follow my lead Emma." Her movements were subtle as she guided Emma back and then to the left in what Emma would later learn was a simple waltz.

As they moved Emma's eyes widened as she heard humming coming from Regina. The pure sweet sound giving her something to follow as she and Regina moved together in the candlelight under the heavy moon.

After a few minutes of swaying and quickening steps Emma grew brave and asked, "Show me how to twirl you?"

Regina guided them and after a moment Emma was spinning Regina away from her, twirling her under her arm and then pulling her back, the absence of Regina's warmth was enough to have Emma draw her tightly to her.

The humming continued and then with a mischievous grin Regina began to sing, "_I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream…" _

Emma snorted, "I knew that tune was familiar!"

Regina shrugged as they continued their dance, resuming her simple humming, "Aurora was a sweet girl."

Emma glanced at the brunette and saw a shadow of regret crease her face, "She's alive you know? Philip found her, with Mulan of all people."

Regina's eyebrows shot up, "Mulan? Hero of Chin? She was with Philip?" She shook her head, "Such odd company the fop keeps."

Emma asked as she spun Regina again, "You don't like Philip?"

Regina shook her head, "As Princes go he was fine, a bit… dull I suppose and then there is the fact that he quite stupidly let himself be seduce by Maleficent. Even Charming was smart enough not to fall for that."

Emma reared back, "You tried to seduce my father?!"

Regina looked a little sheepish, "They didn't call me the slightly unpleasant Queen Emma." She added, "I'm almost positive I wouldn't have gone through with it if he'd shown an interest in me." She scowled, "In fact, he might have earned himself a swift and painful death if he'd decided to betray Snow in such a way."

Emma stalled and stared at her, "What? Why?"

Regina shrugged, trying her best to look unconcerned, "I was a monster but I didn't want to break Snow's heart in that world. Usually I just wanted her dead. And Charming betraying her or dying would have been a step too far." She huffed, "It was nearly a full time job saving his ungrateful hide from George every other week."

Emma stared at her, a little stunned with how frank Regina was being about wanting her mother dead, "I'm sorry but… are you saying that just killing Snow was the merciful choice?"

Regina pulled away slowly and replied, "There are things much crueler than death Emma."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Regina…"

Regina dropped Emma's hand and spoke so quietly Emma could barely make out the words, "Emma, Snow came to me and begged me to kill her. She begged me to end it quickly because she couldn't live with her guilt."

Emma nodded slowly, "You sent her away. To be honest everyone was a little stunned that you just let her go."

Regina brought her eyes up to meet Emma's and the blonde caught the slight watery glint in the mayor's eyes, "I ripped her heart out Emma. It… it was a cruel mercy, letting her live. She had a spot of darkness on her heart, from what she did to my mother and I. I didn't let her live because it was the right thing to do; I let her live because killing her would have been a mercy, and I am all out of mercy for Snow White."

Emma's jaw worked up and down as she tried to work out what she was meant to say to that.

Regina for her part looked furious after a moment, "That… she came to me and begged for death, not because she felt sorry she'd hurt me, but because she'd hurt herself! The pure and perfect Snow White begged the Evil Queen for death and she must have known I wouldn't be able to refuse her! It was cruel, for her to come to me after I'd decided against vengeance. It. Was. Cruel. Did she give any thought to what might have happened to me after? No! Because she was selfish, as she has always been! Selfish and too much of a coward to slit her own wrists if she wanted to die, so instead she comes to me and in the end, had I killed her she would have felt vindicated because I proved myself far more evil than she, and she still would have further destroyed my life!" She threw up her hands, "She couldn't live with what she'd done, but I almost certain that she still doesn't comprehend the true evil of her act."

Emma didn't know what to do, she loved Regina, but Snow was her mother and this hatred, this raw unbridled anger spewing from Regina was hard to take, "Regina…"

Regina took another step back and muttered, "This was a mistake. You're her daughter and when… if this gets out the first thing anyone will think is that I am using you to hurt Snow! I… This is…" She was shaking now and Emma moved forward instinctively only to be sidestepped by Regina, "My entire existence comes down to Snow's happiness!"

Emma was silently panicking, because it sounded as if Regina was getting ready to bail on giving them any sort of chance at all, "I love you…"

Regina's tirade stalled as she blinked, "I… what?"

Emma nodded slowly, "I figured it out today. I love you Regina, I am in love with you. I know everything about you, everything you've ever done to my parents, which apparently includes saving their lives, everything you've done to others, and Regina, more than anything I know that you are an amazing mother, who loves Henry more than anything."

Regina was shaking her head, "I… you love me?" Her voice was so small.

Emma nodded firmly, "And I know it isn't fair but Regina, please give us a chance. Forget my mother. Give yourself a chance to love me more than you hate her."

Regina's breath was coming in fast gasps as she stared at Emma, "I… No one will support this Emma, us. I… do care for you. I care for you more than I hate her, but Emma… I cannot be the reason you lose them. I can't ask you to chose and they might, they might ask you to chose, and if you didn't chose me it would destroy me Emma, there would be nothing left."

Emma shook her head, "I wouldn't chose, and if they forced it I would chose you Regina…"

Regina cut her off, "You can't promise that Emma."

Emma nodded stubbornly, "I can, I can promise that."

Regina stepped even further away from her, "You can't…"

"Regina I…"

Regina burst out, "No one ever chooses me!" There was something broken in her eyes as she demanded, "What makes you so different?" A silent heavy moment passed and then Regina hung her head and vanished in a heavy cloud of purple smoke that left behind the familiar and lingering scent of apples.

* * *

**Read and Review please.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Regina appeared in her foyer, shaking and pale with rage and hopelessness. She'd made the choice to keep her true love's kiss a secret from Emma in the moment after she given it, stupidly, she'd fled in the moment rather than staying, and now, even if she wanted to claim her rights as Emma's true love, no one would believe her, except maybe Emma herself.

That wouldn't be enough. Henry's likely reaction was enough to stay her tongue, to keep the confession firmly within. She knew Henry would call her a liar, Snow, Charming, Neal, and Gold, all of them would deny her claim and she had no way of proving them wrong short of cursing Emma again which she would never willingly do. So she would stay quiet. And without that, without the certainty of true love, there was no way that Emma's parents or Henry would get behind the idea of them together, and she wasn't sure she could survive Henry treating her any worse than he already was.

She pressed a shaking hand to her chest, less alarmed than she should have been by the rapid thud of her heart and scoffed. After tonight Emma may want nothing to do with her. The hatred she still harbored for Snow White, combined with her fear of giving in to the feelings between them had spilled out in a spectacular fashion, and in all likely-hood she'd driven Emma away permanently.

She braced herself against a wall, it was just as well really, because if she gave in and let herself be loved by Emma, let herself love the blonde in return, it would have the power to destroy her, and she had no fight left.

She wasn't sure how long she stood in her entryway fighting off wave after wave of dizziness, but it was long enough as it turned out.

A frantic pounding reverberated through the house as Emma's voice rang out, "Regina!? Regina open the door! You don't get to dictate this! I love you damn it! I love you alright!? And we are giving this, us a shot!"

Regina stared wide eyed at her front door as she breathed heavily.

Emma's impatience reared its head again, "Regina open the door or I'll use Henry's key!"

Regina took a step towards the door and faltered, torn between fight or flight, between fleeing and having it out with Emma, between inviting the savior in and begging her to never leave, or running as far and fast as she could before she got hurt.

The frantic banging stopped and she heard Emma mutter, "You probably aren't even here. Christ, finding you is impossible when you run." She heard a scrape against the door and then a thud as Emma apparently sat herself down on her doorstep, "I know you're scared Regina. So am I, and I know I haven't done anything to deserve you, but I love you. I swear I do, and if my parents or Henry think for one second that they can dictate who I love they will be in for one hell of a rude awakening."

Regina started and silently shook her head as she strode to her door and pulled it open, nearly sending Emma toppling onto her floor.

The blonde scrambled to her feet, "You're here!"

Regina reached out with shaking hands to cup her face, "I… you deserve anything you want Emma… I don't deserve you, this, us, is impossible."

Emma placed her own hands over hers and pressed her hands closer, "I want you Regina, you just said I deserve anything I want, and I want you. I love you, I need you, and I choose you. I promise you."

Regina shook her head, "You can't promise that Emma, you can't."

Emma nuzzled into her hands as she whispered, "I can."

Regina closed her eyes, giving in for the moment before she muttered, "I'm tired. I'm so tired Emma."

The blonde nodded slowly as she pulled away to lead Regina into the house, "Let's get you to bed alright?"

Regina nodded as her exhaustion crept up on her, "Alright."

She let herself be led to her own bedroom, and her exhaustion must have been plain to Emma because the blonde gently began removing her clothing after pulling out a pair of her silk pajamas. She averted her eyes at the appropriate moments before sliding the silk shorts up her legs and pulling the tank top over her head. Regina's eyes drooped as she was guided under the covers.

As Emma bent to kiss her lips gently she caught her wrist as the blonde pulled away, "Stay?"

Emma stared down at her and Regina caught her swallow as she added, "Just to sleep? Please?"

Emma nodded slowly and turned to pull her own clothes off as she asked quietly, "Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?"

Regina nodded as she blinked sleepily, "Of course, thank you for asking this time."

Emma shot her a playful scowl, "I borrowed one shirt."

Regina ticked off through a yawn, "And a turtleneck and two of my sweaters."

Emma froze with Regina's pajamas in her hands, "You knew about that?"

Regina nodded into her pillow, "Mmhmm."

She heard the rustling of clothes as Emma undressed, "You never said anything about it."

Regina hummed, "You looked good in my clothes."

She felt the bed shift as Emma slid in next to her after turning off the overhead light, "Can I… can I hold you?"

Regina stiffened and the air grew still as the weight of the request hit her, the magnitude, "I've never…"

Emma placed a gentle, light hand onto her back, "Never what Regina?"

Regina lowered her head to her chest as she admitted, "Never shared my bed with anyone, not… not like this. I've never been held."

Emma sucked in a breath, "But you were married and Graham…"

Regina closed her eyes, "Leopold… he was never interested in holding me after… after… and Graham was just physical."

She heard Emma suck in a breath, "Snow said your marriage to her father was never… what was the word she used…"

Regina supplied it quietly, "Consummated. And Snow was a child, and a royal child no less, largely too concerned with frivolous things to see her step-mother's unhappiness."

Emma's hand balled into a fist on her back, "So… he… it was consummated?"

Regina replied, "It was, he may not have loved me, and I don't even think he liked me beyond that I was kind to Snow, but he had a powerful man's appetites and enjoyed my body frequently enough."

Emma muttered, "Could you have refused?"

Regina had a feeling Emma knew her answer, "You didn't refuse a King Emma, and I was in no position to even attempt it. I had no friends at court, no one to speak for me if I angered the King, and refusing his advances would have done just that."

Emma growled out, "We have a word for that in this world Regina."

Regina burrowed into her pillow, "I know."

Emma's hand uncurled as she asked quietly, "How old were you when you married the King?"

Regina answered flatly, "Sixteen."

Emma sucked in a breath, "Jesus Christ Regina. You were a kid. You were barely older than his daughter."

Regina shrugged listlessly, "She was twelve. Older than Henry is now."

Emma asked quietly, "Daniel was your first though right? You and he…?"

Regina blinked back the tears that welled, "No Miss Swan. I was a lady and Daniel… he was a good boy, we both wanted to wait until we were wed."

Emma's voice was rough as she spoke, "Please let me hold you Regina? Please?"

Regina replied in a tiny voice, "Ok."

Emma moved quickly, molding herself to Regina's back with a breathy sigh. She draped her arm over Regina's waist and pressed her palm flat to Regina's abdomen before entangling their legs together and pressing a series of kisses to Regina's bare shoulder.

She spoke quietly, "You can't say that anymore, that you've never been held by someone who loves you, because I do. I do love you Regina."

Regina's weaved their fingers together over her stomach and decided to fight, to leap one more time, "I love you too and… I want this, I want us."

Emma smiled against her shoulder, "Ok. So we'll fight, we'll fight like hell Regina. Because I want my happily ever after, and I want it to be with you, I need it to be with you."

"Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of whimpering and stifled screams as Regina twisted and turned in the sheets, her eyes screwed shut tightly and her body soaked with sweat.

Regina had pulled away from her at some point and was now shaking like a leaf in the throes of what looked like one hell of a nightmare.

She tried to smooth a hand over Regina damp hair and clenched her jaw when Regina flinched away from the touch with a quiet whimper, "No… please…"

Emma wasn't sure what she was meant to do. She had a feeling that holding Regina down would do more harm than good, so she resolved to wake the older woman up. She pushed gently at Regina's shoulder.

"Regina? Wake up." She pushed again, trying her best not to add to the phantom terror that seemed to exist in Regina's dreams. She shook the Queen a little harder, "Regina?"

Finally Regina's eyes blinked open as she sat bolt upright in bed before searching the room with slightly cloudy eyes. Her eyes passed right over Emma as she began to slide from the bed with a quiet mumble.

Emma hurried from the bed, "Hey hey hey… Regina, stop please."

The brunette made it to her feet where she swayed dangerously, with her breathing labored and a deceptively small fist clenched to her chest. Emma approached the still sleeping woman cautiously, knowing that she had it in her to lash out if she was still in the middle of a nightmare.

Slowly Emma rubbed her hands over Regina's bare shoulders, hoping the touch would bring Regina out of her sleep gently, "Regina?"

Regina rocked on her heels as she stared past Emma sightlessly before she spoke a word Emma recognized, "Henry…"

Emma felt an almost sick feeling curl in her gut as she spoke, "Henry's safe Regina, I promise."

Regina blinked again as she mumbled out, "Ruin him…"

Emma shook her head as she replied gently, "You won't ruin him Regina." Emma took a step closer as Regina's voice descended into quiet babbles that made no sense, "Regina, it's Emma. Can you wake up for me?"

She cupped Regina's cheek and earned herself a shove as Regina snarled, "Stay away from me Leopold!" The reaction was temporary as Regina cowered a second later and backed herself into a corner, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Tears welled in both their eyes as the brunette lowered herself into a defensive crouch and Emma rocked on her heels, unsure of what to do. Regina buried her face in her hands and whimpered, "I'll be good, I promise…" The same phrase was repeated over and over as Emma backed up and fumbled for her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts, cursing Henry silently in her head as she found Jiminy Cricket rather than Archie Hopper before she hit call and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang four times before a voice croaked over the line.

"_H-Hello?" _

Emma winced at the tired voice before she shook it off and spoke, "Dr. Hopper?"

"_Emma, Sheriff Swan I mean?" _

Emma nodded, "Emma is fine, listen Dr. Hopper, I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need your help."

She heard a series of bangs and muted hisses and pictured Archie searching blindly in the dark for his glasses before he spoke, _"Has something happened to Henry?" _

Emma shook her head, "Henry is fine. I'm actually calling about Regina."

Silence hung over the line before the doctor's voice growled out, "_I felt I was very clear when I said I would not be discussing Regina with any of you." _

Emma breathed out, "I'm with her right now Archie, in her house, she's…"

He cut her off, "_Has she tried to hurt herself?!" _

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear to blink at it before demanding, "Are you saying there is a chance of that?!" She whisper yelled to avoid startling Regina who was standing in the corner again.

Archie snarled out, "_Answer the question Sheriff!"_

Emma rushed out, "She hasn't hurt herself, she's in the middle of one hell of a nightmare though and I need to know how to wake her up."

Archie breathed out, "_Is she still in bed?"_

Emma replied, "No, right now she's sort of huddled in the corner."

Archie spoke again, "_Has she said anything_?"

Emma nodded as she stared at Regina who was facing the wall with her hand planted on the surface of the wall, "She mentioned Henry, and when I tried to touch her cheek she shoved me and called me Leopold," She muttered, "Asshole," Before continuing, "After that she went into the corner and promised to be good."

Archie sucked in a breath before speaking firmly, "_Listen to me very carefully Emma, Regina is not having a nightmare, she's in the middle of a night terror, everything in her surroundings will probably be threatening to her so do not touch her or she may lash out violently to defend herself. Just talk to her gently and quietly to remind her that she is safe_." He hesitated before he demanded, "_She is safe with you isn't she?" _

Emma replied shortly, "Yes. So she'll come out of it on her own? How long are we talking here?"

Archie sighed over the line, "_It could be a couple more minutes or a couple of hours, Regina doesn't think they last very long, so hopefully she'll come out of it soon." _

Emma let out a sigh as she skirted out of Regina's way as the brunette wandered back to her bed and sat heavily, "Thank you Archie, you can bill me."

The former cricket let out an offended huff, "_I'm not billing anyone for this Sheriff."_ He ordered a second later, "_Take care of her_."

Emma spoke quietly as Regina shoved at her pillow, "Goodnight Archie." She caught his farewell before she hung up the phone and eyed Regina who was shivering and staring blankly at her. The Mayor, who before tonight had so often seemed larger than life was shaking like a leaf, probably from the sweat soaked pajamas that had been exposed to the brisk night air. Emma resisted her urge to reach out to Regina as she spoke, "I think I'll draw you a bath when you wake up, would you like that? It might warm you up, and hopefully it will keep you from catching a chill." She frowned, "I'm not even sure if you like baths but I have this feeling you are the type of woman to own a small fortune in bath products that smell nice." Her voice was gentle as she asked, "Do you have lavender? I'll bet you do. I think lavender is supposed to be soothing. I know you like cinnamon but I think cinnamon is supposed to be bad for relaxation, I read somewhere that it leads to…" She shrugged, "I don't know how to finish that without saying something you'd glare at me for if you were awake."

She kept up a steady stream of gentle nonsense as she made her way into Regina opulent bathroom to check for bath products. Sure enough she found an entire selection of bath products under Regina's sink. She searched through them as she continued speaking, pleased when she found lavender bubbles and bath salts which she placed on the marbled sink before standing and nearly having a heart attack as she came face to face with a quiet Regina who had followed her into the bathroom.

She pressed a hand to her chest and resisted shrieking 'Jesus Christ Regina!' like she wanted to as the still sleeping Queen swayed from side to side with a slight frown etched on her face.

The Mayor muttered in a slightly groggy voice, "You went away…"

Emma nearly melted as she replied, "I didn't, I was just getting stuff for your bath for when you wake up Regina. I'm not leaving you."

The brunette's eyes were still glazed as she demanded, "Promise?" There was something childlike about the demand and the slight pout that had stolen over her face.

Emma nodded even though Regina wasn't processing most of this, "I promise you Regina, I won't leave you alone."

Regina blinked before she whispered tiredly, "Mother used to lock me away in the dark when I was bad… Leopold locked me in the dungeons too…" She reached out a hand which Emma instinctively took. The blonde pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's knuckles and held tight as she felt a shudder tear through Regina. The Queen blinked rapidly before squinting in the heavy light of her bathroom and asking in a small voice, "Emma?"

Emma took a tentative step forward, "Hey, are you awake?"

Regina's face paled further than it already had as she dropped her chin to her chest and replied in a quiet voice, "Yes…" She tried to pull her hand from Emma's, "I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head as she stepped fully into Regina's space, "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Regina sucked in a breath before her head shot up as a terrified look stole over her face, "Did I hurt you Emma?!"

Emma rushed to reassure her, "Not even a little bit." Regina squinted at her, as if trying to determine whether Emma would lie about it as Emma added, "You shoved me once, but it was light and didn't hurt a bit." She turned to nod at the bath tub, "How about I run you a bath and get you some new pajamas ok? The heat will relax you and hopefully prevent a chill."

Regina nodded a little meekly as she gave a small yawn before she resisted, "I need to the strip the sheets…" She colored as she muttered, "I usually sweat through them."

Emma shook her head, "I can do that while you are in the bath ok? Just tell me where your linens are and where to put the dirty ones?"

Regina pointed to what looked like a bench to Emma, "It folds up to reveal a laundry chute straight into the laundry room downstairs."

Emma lit up as she moved to open the chute, eying the narrow passageway, lamenting the fact that she was too big for it a second later as she spoke, "Neat."

She turned in time to see Regina roll her eyes fondly, "When he was six Henry decided he was going to use the chute as a slide."

Emma pouted as she turned her baleful stare back towards the chute, "Lucky…"

Regina huffed, "What's lucky Emma is that the chute is slanted rather than completely vertical and that I had sent down two comforters and a mass of towels down an hour before he went down head first."

Emma smiled sheepishly, "When you put it like that it does sound kind of dumb."

Regina offered her a small smile as Emma fiddled with the taps, "Nature versus nurture I suppose." She quietly told Emma where to find the spare sheets as Emma liberally sprinkled the lavender bath salts into the bath before adding a truly ridiculous amount of bubble bath to the water with almost childlike glee.

As the bath filled completely Emma slowly helped Regina removed her soiled pajamas, again averting her eyes as she had done earlier. It was not that she didn't want to see Regina's body; she just wanted it to be new and exciting when she finally saw it for the right reasons, rather than necessity.

Regina hissed as she slid into the hot bathwater, "Is it too hot?" Emma turned, grateful for the bubbles that shielded Regina's modesty.

Regina shook her head as she smiled up at her, "It's perfect." As Emma nodded and turned to leave Regina leaned forward and caught her hand, "Emma?"

Emma cocked her head, "Yes?"

Regina brought Emma's hand to her cheek and then to her lips as she breathed, "This is the first time in a long time that I haven't felt lonely, that I've felt… loved." Brown eyes met green as Regina whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
